Ed, Edd, n' Eddy in Psychonauts
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Raz and his twin, Ann, run away to become Psychonauts. Ed, Edd, n' Eddy came from their own camp to film for a scam. But when the psychic kids brains are being stolen, these two teams must team up in order to save the world? T for language. EddxOC
1. Welcome to Camp Peach Creek

**Ed, Edd, n' Eddy**

**in**

**"Psychonauts"**

_Summary: The cal-de-sac kids are sent to summer camp on the shores of Lake Oblongata. Next door is the secretive Whispering Rocks Summer Camp. Ed, Edd, and Eddy were able to sneak into the mysterious camp where they meet all kinds of kids, all of them psychic. Among the kids were new arrivals Razputin and Anastasia Aquato, nicknamed Raz and Ann, who also sneak into camp. Little did the Eds know by meeting the Aquato siblings, they would be thrusted into the psychic adventure of a lifetime._

_This is the game with my OC and the Eds._

_I only own Ann, not the other stuff, but I wish._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Getaway-Welcome to Camp Peach Creek**

_Ann's POV_

I never expected or wanted all of this to happen. If only my brother had listened to me, we would have been home. But no, he wanted _us_ to be Psychonauts.

My name is Anastasia Tatiana Aquato, just call me Ann. I am the youngest of a set of twins born in the Aquato Family Circus. The second is my twin/elder brother, Razputin Alexi Aquato, just call him Raz. We worked as acrobats at the circus along with our dad and the rest of the performers. Then, it happened.

One night, after our performance, I spotted Raz walking up to me with a pamphlet in his hands.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"A man in a trench coat came up to me and handed me this. It's a brochure about a place where kids like us can go and train to use psychic powers. It's called 'Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp.' It looks interesting."

"Well, you better hide that from dad, and don't get any ideas, brother." I answered.

Of course, Raz had ideas, all of them capable of getting us into trouble.

The following day, while lifting weights as part of our training, I saw Raz reading the pamphlet.

"You know it's a bad idea reading that in broad daylight." I told him. B

ut of course, Raz didn't listen to me. He shoved the brochure into my face with a fascinated look and said "Read this!"

I took the brochure and read the inside.

As I finished reading, I handed the pamphlet back to him.

"Look, I know this sounds good, but Dad will not allow this."

"But Ann, think of it. We can train to master our powers. I mean, don't you think we should do that."

You see, if you haven't guessed already, me and my brother were born psychic. In some parts of the world, some people are born with a gene that enhances brain power. That same gene gives people like us psychic powers. However, it is extremely rare for twin psychics to be born.

As we continued to talk, our dad came up to us and asked, "What are you two doing?"

"N-nothing, Dad." I answered, but dad saw the flyer in Raz's hand.

He then said to me, "Anastasia, go practice."

To me, that was the signal for me to stay away from the fight that my father and brother would have in a few seconds.

Hours later, I was woken up to the sound of, "Ana, Ana wake up." I rubbed my eyes, looked below my bunk bed, and saw Raz in a green sweater and aviator's hat with red-eyed goggles.

"Raz, what on Earth are you doing?" I asked.

Raz threw my clothes and my own goggles at my face.

"Come on, Ann. We're leaving." I gave my brother a surprised look as I went behind a dressing screen and began to change.

"Leaving? To where?" I asked.

"To Whispering Rock."

"Are you nuts?" I whisper-yelled as I stepped out from behind the screen. I was dressed in similar cloths to that of my brother, except I was wearing a blue t-shirt, a brown leather vest, and blue-eyed goggles. My hair was tied in a ponytail and I donned brown fingerless gloves.

"Listen, Ann; we _need_ to go to this camp. We _need _to harness our powers. We…"

I interrupted him, peeved at my brother's decision. "We don't_ need _to run away, Razputin."

I was fuming mad. I was alright with my life, but my brother on the other hand; thinks that our dad hates us for bring psychics. I knew for a fact that is not true, but it's going to take a lot of proof to convince Raz that.

Without another word, Raz grabbed our rucksacks and handed me mine.

"Come on." He told me. I followed him to a nearby caravan, which held "The World's Smallest Horse." As soon as Raz got Trigger out, he motioned me to climb onto his back.

As I did, I asked him, "What are we going to do with Trigger?"

"He knows the way back. He can take us as far as the highway. We'll hitchhike from there." I do have free will, but someone's got to try to keep Raz out of trouble. Sadly, trouble always seems to find us.

* * *

Narrator's POV

_If you clicked on this Fanfic, you already know Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_

While Raz and Ann made their way to Whispering Rock, a bus was coming to the direction of the camp. The side read "Peach Creek Jr. High" as it sped into the wilderness. Inside, a group of kids were talking and gossiping to one another. However, a select group of boys were about to make things interesting.

"What are ya reading, lumpy?" Eddy asked Ed.

"I found this in one of my comic books, Eddy."

Ed showed him the same brochure that Raz had. Double D, who was sitting next to Eddy, took the brochure that was shoved in the short boy's face and read its contents.

"Hmm, Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp…Ed, are you sure this was in you comic book?" The intellectual Ed asked.

Ed nodded fiercely before speaking, "It was in my newest issue of "Ringworms from the Planet Yi-Odel: Back to the Brunette Scalp."

As soon as Ed said that, the rest of the Cal-de-Sac kids looked at them.

"What are you dorks talking about?" Kevin asked.

Ignoring the word "dork," Double D told them about the brochure.

Nazz, interested asked. "What does it say, Double D?"

Double D cleared his throat as he read aloud.

"_You were born with a special gift. But the people around you treat it li__ke a curse. Your mother is afraid of you, and your father looks at you with shame in his eyes. Come to Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, and you can show them all. Back home your powers make you a loner. An outcast. A circus freak. But in this dojo. This psychic dojo. They make you…a hero."_

Touch by the words of the pamphlet, Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny gave their Urban Rangers salute, moved. Nazz and Sarah keep silent while Kevin pulled down the brim of his hat over his eyes.

Eddy, however, rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! If there is such a thing as psychic powers, we would hear it on the news!"

Although silent, Double D agreed. He was a boy of logic. If such abilities were to exist, he would know the scientific explanation for it, maybe he would be able to be better liked.

He then looked at the address of the camp.

"Listen to this." He spoke up, obtaining the attention of the other children. "The location of Whispering Rock is three miles north of our campsite."

This got the kids excited until the brainy Ed mentioned that the camp will no doubt be guarded.

As the bus entered the classic themed camp that is Camp Peach Creek, Eddy got an idea. If Whispering Rock was guarding something, particularly psychics, why sneak in and film some of the camp, then sell the video to the kids for a quarter a look. To Eddy, this was the perfect opportunity to create the perfect scam.

However, little did the kids, including all three Eds, know that in two days, the greatest adventure of their lives will take place and that two special kids will lead them to victory.

* * *

_Fan Fic #4_

_No Flames please._

_I'll try to make Ann more active as I can._


	2. Welcome to Whispering Rock

**Chapter 2: **

**Welcome to Whispering Rock**

_Soooo sorry that this was late, but I had a lot of demands for my Invader Zim fic. Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

As Eddy relayed the scam idea the next day, the other two Eds took the news in their own way.

Ed was jumping around like a bunny on sugar high and Double D was trying to convince Eddy that this was not a good idea.

"Eddy, do you have any idea on what would happen if we get caught? We could get arrested!"

"Not if we _**don't**_ get caught, Sock-head. And besides, aren't you interested to seeing _real_ psychics?"

Darn it, he got him pegged there.

"Come on, Eddy! When are we going?" Ed cried out in excitement.

Eddy grinned as he said, "Tonight."

Knowing that there was always the chance he would be needed to bail them out, Double D sighed in defeat. "And I was hoping to film some of Mother Nature this summer."

* * *

**After sunset**

The Eds had no problem sneaking out of camp once the sun has set. Once outside the fence, the three headed north. It took them 45 minutes until they reached a barred gate. Over the gate was a sign that said "Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp," signaling that the boys had made their destination.

"Cool." Ed spoke.

Eddy examined the gate, trying to find a hole or something to get them through. When none was present, he instructed Ed to toss him and Double D over the fence. An experience that was quite painful for the two Eds.

Once on the other side, Double D constructed a rope out of the tall grass and tossed one end over the fence. When Ed got the rope secure around his torso, the other two pulled him up until he could easily get over the fence.

Once they were in, the boys took in the scenery around them. A parking lot with a log in the center.

"This is it?" Eddy asked, oblivious to the rest of the layout.

Double D then spoke, "I am certain that this is just one part of the camp."

He then walked over to a path that had a sign with a campfire drawn on it. "Shall we?"

The other boys followed.

* * *

They walked about halfway down the path when they spotted a large campfire. Prepared for this, Eddy duct-taped Ed's mouth shut and brought his cohorts into the bushes, taking seat at the side of the hill next to the campfire area, the brushes kept them hidden.

Nudging Double D, Eddy asked, "All set up, Double D?"

"Ready, Eddy. But I'm still cautious about getting caught."

Once they began to film, a short man dressed in WWII military uniform with a corked German helmet stepped onto the tree/stage, beginning a speech.

"The human mind. Six hundred miles of synaptic fiber. Five and a half ounces of cranial fluid. Fifteen hundred grams of complex Nero matter. A three pound pile of dreams. But I'll tell you what it really is. This is the ultimate battlefield. And, the ultimate weapon. The wars of this modern age: The Psychic Age, are all fought between these damp, curvaceous, undulations."

_Ok? Strange._ Double D thought.

The man continued as Ed sat at attention like a soldier and Eddy drooled at the thought of all the money the film could bring him.

"From this day forward, you are all psychic soldiers. Paranormal Paratroopers. Mental Marines who are about to ship out on the adventure of their lives.

This. Is. Our beach-head. And this is your landing craft.

You shall engage the enemy in his own mentality. You shall chase his dreams. You shall fight his demons. You shall live his nightmares. And those of you who fight well, you will find yourselves on the path to becoming international secret agents. In other words: Psychonauts!" He paused for a moment before he finally said, "The rest of you…will die!"

The boys watched as a group of kids who were sitting around the fire remained in silence due to fear, until a boy with an aluminum foil hat began to bawl.

At that moment, a man dressed in black and wearing sunglasses and a Latino woman dressed in a pink and orange dress with hoop earring, pink leggings and white boots appeared on stage. "

Oh, Morrey." The sunglasses man spoke.

The woman then looked at the kids, speaking in a Latino accent. "Children, you are not going to die."

The short man then spoke. "Well, if you can't be a Psychonaut then you might as well be dead."

The Eds then heard the foil hat boy sniffled to a pigtailed girl next to him. "T-they told me this was a summer camp."

The girl shook her head as she spoke to the boy. "Ah, Dogen. Don't worry about old Coach Oleander. I've been coming here for years and trust me, nothing ever happens."

Then a boy with a large, orange afro spoke. "Yeah, Dogen. Lili's right. You don't got nothin' to worry about."

Then the boy began to act menacely toward Dogen. "'Cept for that giant monster in the lake I was telling you about."

Then the coach yelled, "Bobby Zilch! I told you to stop scaring people with that ridiculous old legend."

Unbeknownst to the camp and the Eds, a pair of figures watched from the trees, trying not to get spotted. Oleander then continued. "I don't want the kids to be afraid to go out at night and walk along the perfectly safe paths of Whispering Rocks Psychic Summer Camp. And we don't want to scare our special guests: Super Star Psychonauts Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello."

One of the figures began to move a small branch out of their sight when the branch they were sitting on broke, causing the two to fall into the bushes and startling both parties.

"Lake Monster!" Dogen screamed, causing the kids to go into a panic; the Eds went into hiding in the bushes nearest to them, shaking in fright; and Sasha to order, "Formation!"

The counselors each placed two fingers (on one arm) on their heads while aiming their opposite arms and channeled their power to the objects in the bushes.

As the "creature" struggled, Milla noticed something…odd about this lake monster. "There's…two of them. And they're…resisting."

With one strong telekinetic pull, the three managed to free the figures from the bushes.

"Quick! Bring them here." Milla responded.

The children screamed as the figures were brought over by the telekinesis. The Eds could only watch as Sasha asked in a struggling voice, "What…is it?"

Milla then responded as she looked at the figures. "It's just a little boy and a little girl!" She then asked, "What are your names, darlings?"

With an unusual gleam in his eyes, the coach muttered, "I'll find out."

To the Eds, it didn't look like much to what Oleander was trying to do. That is…until he said, "Can't…get…in!"

The counselors then released the two, causing them to fall. The pair flipped so that they landed on their feet.

"Cool." Ed whispered.

Eddy was practically forming a lake with his drool at the video he was catching.

But Double D…all he was doing was staring at the pair, mainly the girl.

"My name…" The boy began to speak.

The coach then spoke, "…starts with a D."

But the boy continued as he placed his goggles on his forehead. "…is Razputin."

Then, the girl spoke, doing the same thing with her goggles. "And mine…"

"…starts with an S." The coach guessed again, but was proven wrong when the girl finished her sentence. "…is Anastasia." The coach growled in annoyance.

Lili looked at the boy, the way he was acting, how he talked, caused her legs to wobble before she folded her arms and pretended not to care, but gave an interested smile.

Double D could only stare as he felt familiar, yet unfamiliar feelings as he looked at the girl, listening to her voice.

The boy then spoke again, folding his arms, trying to act cool while the girl placed her fists on her hips. "But everybody calls us…Raz and Ann."

There was a moment of silence before Dogen screamed, "Please don't kill us, Lake Monster!"

Both of the kids raised eyebrows at the comment.

"Compelling." Sasha spoke, placing his hand to his chin in a thinking manner.

"Armored like tanks!" The coach replied, interested in the two.

Raz then spoke up. "Sorry we're late. My sister and I don't want to disrupt your briefing, Agent Oleander."

He then gestured to the two psychonauts. "Agents Nien, Vodello."

He then grabbed his sister's hand, jumping off the "stage." "Please, continue."

But then the coach spoke, questioning why they were here. "Where do you think you two are going?"

It was Sasha's turn to speak. "You've broken into a highly classified, remote, government training facility."

"I know, isn't that great!" Raz asked in excitement.

Ann, however, was not as enthusiastic, trying to overcome the feeling of embarrassment. She then pulled her brother to a bench, between a kid with a red and white striped shirt and Dogen.

"Listen, why don't we just sit over here, quietly, with our fellow psy-cadets?"

As soon as they sat down, Raz then began to whisper to his neighbors. "Hey, how's it going? I like your hat."

But Sasha replied, "We need to have this young man and young lady be taken from here immediately."

Milla then added in. "I'll call their parents."

As if it was a bad thing, Raz spoke out, despite the whispering protests of his sister. "What! But…don't you train psychonauts here?"

"Yes, darling. But…"

But before Milla can continue, Raz spoke out again. "To soar across the astral plain."

Bobby did a gag-me impression as Raz continued. "To wage psychic warfare against the enemies of free thought."

The coach then rubbed his head as he replied, uncertain. "That IS what I wrote on the front of the pamphlet."

It was then that the Eds, who were quietly watching the scene, remembered the pamphlet they have. What's that boy going to do? What about his rarely-spoken sister?

Raz then spoke again. "Those words are why we're here, Coach Oleander." Then he asked, "Do you remember what you wrote on the INSIDE of that pamphlet?"

He then gestured to Ann, who recited what the Eds had heard that morning. "You were born…with a special gift. But the people around you treat it like a curse. Your mother is afraid of you." Dogen eyes widened at the statement and allowed them to drop in thought.

"And your father looks at you with shame in his eyes." The coach, enticed by how the girl spoke, mouth the last part of that sentence.

"Come to Whispering Rocks Psychic Summer Camp, and you can show them all. Back home your powers make you a loner." Lili looked to the dirt, understanding.

"An outcast." Bobby was about to say something, but stopped when Ann continued.

"A circus freak." Double D then gave a saddened look, sympathizing with the psychic kids and mow feeling even guiltier about filming them.

"But in this dojo…in this psychic dojo. They make you…a hero."

His lip quivering, the moved coach pointed to the two, looking away.

"Get those soldiers some bunks."

* * *

**An hour later…**

The Eds watched from their new hiding spot in the trees as the watch/filmed the scene below.

Milla knelt down as she told Raz, "Now darling, you and your sister can stay here for a few days before your parents come for you, but we cannot let you participate in **any** paranormal activity without your parents' consent."

She then began to walk away from Raz and Dogen. "I'm sorry."

As soon as she walked away, Raz sat on the stoop of his cabin; Dogen, joining him. "Wowie. You and Ann are so lucky. You get to go home soon."

"Home?" a depressed Raz asked. "Back there we were just like you were, Dogen. Punished by our own family for having power we never asked for."

Lili looked back at the boy before she went into the girl's cabin.

Raz then continued. "But here. We have a chance to be something. To make a difference."

The now fully-confident Raz then placed a hand on Dogen's shoulder. "They may come for us, Dogen. But they'll be looking for Raz and Ann…the boy and girl." He said that in a bitter tone before changing it.

"But what they're going to find…what they don't expect…is Raz and Ann: The Psychonauts."

"A…an…and then you'll make their heads explode?" Dogen asked.

"No…Do you do that?" Raz replied, confused.

"No!" Dogen answered at first, but then changed it to, "Well…once kinda."

As the two boys began to walk in, Dogen continued. "But…now I were this special hat."

The Eds then heard Dogen ask Raz, "Wanna try it on?" "No, no, no."

Double D then took notice to the three counselors nearby and aimed the camera at them, suspicious.

"But they have mental defenses like I have never seen in someone so young. If I can just get them in my lab for some experiments, I'm sure they could withstand more than the others." Sasha spoke.

But Oleander countered. "Those kids are two in a million, Nien. But I'm not going to let them turn into your guinea pigs."

He then looked back at the two cabins. "I've got big plans for those minds."

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later…**

After the camp fell asleep, the Eds quickly and quietly made their way back to the gate.

Eddy was excited about the footage they had gotten, Ed was ecstatic over what had happened before their eyes, especially with the psychic powers.

But Double D…he couldn't get over what the coach had just said.

_"I've got big plans for those minds."_

Those words ran over and over again in his mind, unable to rid himself of the feeling that sentence brought him.

_Why do I get the feeling that what that man said was not a good thing? And why am I so worried about those two? Especially that Anastasia girl._

It was then a voice spoke up, startling the Eds. "Maybe it's because you feel guilty over the situation."

The Eds turned around to find Ann standing right behind them.

Each Ed reacted to their own way: Eddy tried to hid the camera in his shirt, Double D stammering for an explanation, and Ed…well, he was just being Ed. "

Oh! Cool!" He then waved to her. "Hi, Miss Psychic Girl!"

Covering Ed's mouth, Eddy hissed. "Ed, you idiot! Do you want to wake up the whole camp?"

"I dooo…" **(1)** Ed answered.

Double D then finally kicks the words out of his mouth. "P-please forgive us. We were curious a-about this camp and…"

But Ann held up her hand, silencing them. To the Eds surprise, she didn't look angry. Only calm with a gentle smile across her face.

"You don't need to explain. I've read your thoughts at the campsite."

The brainy Ed didn't know how to feel. Relived, nervous, or violated.

Thankfully, Ann gave her explanation. "Your thoughts were broadcasting like a radio with the volume on max. I was the one that shielded you three from the rest of the camp."

The three…well two, Eds took noticed and realized why the camp never heard them.

Flabbergasted, Double D then spoke. "Well, thank you very much, Miss Anastasia."

But Ann then spoke. "Please, call me Ann. And as long as I am here, I take you back and over the gate."

The Eds looked at her like "wtf" with Eddy asking, "What about the film we just took?"

"Keep it." Ann replied. "You'll need it soon."

Double D then looked at Ann as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I have premonitions every now and then. Although they're vague, I can see that your film will be needed to help a great cause." Ann replied as she led the Eds to the gate…on the OTHER SIDE OF THE CAMP!"

As soon as they were there, Ann then asked, "So...who wants to go first."

Of course, Ed whisper-yelled, "Do me! Do me!"

Ann giggled in her amusement as she used telekinesis on Ed, with him laughing and flapping like a bird, over the gate and safely on the ground.

As soon as Eddy was up, Ann heard his mind and tossed him over the gate, causing him to land hard and she whisper-yelled, "Get your mind out of that gutter, you nimrod!"

Double D snickered as he watched the scene.

As soon as it was Double D's turn, he looked to his friends and asked, "You two can go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Ed simply obeyed while Eddy snickered at a thought of his, leaving the smart Ed and the psychic alone.

Double D never felt more nervous than what he was feeling now. His reaction was similar to whenever he is around Nazz. But this was ten times more potent.

"I-I-we haven't introduced o-ourselves properly. My name is Eddward, that's with two D's, but my f-friends call me Double D. A-and the tall boy was E-Ed and the smaller boy w-was E-Eddy. I-I was w-wondering if I could s-see you again and I-I-I-I…."

But Ann placed a figure on his lips, silencing him. She then took one of his hands and shook it.

"Well, it's nice to have met you, Double D. And as for your second question: tomorrow afternoon would be ok by me."

Double D was shocked at how polite and willing Ann seemed.

But then another question came to his mind. He then asked it to her.

"W-why didn't you read my thoughts earlier before…"

"I make it a rule not to read the minds of others unless it is absolutely necessary or they broadcast them like you three did."

Now the odd feeling intensified to the point where he did not want to leave. But he knew he had to go.

Giving his approval, Double D watched in fascination as Ann lifted over the gate and gave him a gentle landing.

"T-Thank you, Ann. I 'll s-see you tomorrow night then."

Ann then waved back, smiling. "See you tomorrow, Double D."

And with that, Double D finally left for Camp Peach Creek. Ed and Eddy remained silent as they snuck back into camp, but as the brainy Eds dreamily smiled into a deep sleep, Eddy could not help but snicker.

_Oh, man! He's got it bad._

For you see, Double D…had fallen in love.

* * *

_(1) That was a line used by Gir in the first Invader Zim episode. LOL It was perfect for Ed._

_Review, hold the flames, please._


	3. Basic Braining

**Chapter 3: Basic Braining**

_**Dream Scene**_

As Double D slept, he had the most unusual dream. Sure, a dream is a mental image of persons' desires during sleep, but this dream was…abnormal.

He found himself in what seemed to be some sort of darkness, but with a single spotlight illuminating the environment…and his two friends.

"Ed? Eddy?"

"Sock-head? What are you and lumpy doing' in my dream?" Eddy asked.

But before the first two could say anything, Ed spoke up. "Hey, guys! There a guy over there in the light. Is he God?" **(1)**

The boys looked at Ed then at the man in a janitor's outfit that was standing in the light.

As if on cue, the man spoke. "I'm not God, sonny. I'm here to test you three."

"Test us? Test us for what?" Eddy asked while Double D began to worry about studying for this supposed test.

The man then spoke. "To see how much psychic potential you three have."

That halted the three in what they were doing. Psychic potential? Them?

Trying to figure out if this is really a dream or not, Double D took a step forward. "E-excuse me, sir? I believe you have the wrong campers. See, were from Camp Peach Creek. You probably want the kids at Whispering Rock…"

But the man interrupted. "Sorry to stop your talkin', sonny, but I have been watching you three as well as young Razputin and Anastasia. And I can see that you five have somethin' that makes me wonder how much potential you have. For all we know, you three could be psychic and not know about it."

But before Double D, or Eddy, could say anything else, Ed ran up and stood at attention, though he still had his own charm. "Me first, me first!"

The man then looked over at the boy. "Well, I see you're the eager one. Alright. Just stand still."

Ed happily obeyed as the man "looked" at him. He then did the same with Eddy and Double D. As soon as he was done, the man stood back into the light, with his result.

"I have scanned your minds and from what I could see… (_Pause for dramatic effect)_...all three of you are psychic. Congratulations, boys."

Ed began to jump around like an earthquake-shaken soda can, thrilled that he had psychic powers** (2)**.

Eddy and Double D could not believe it. The three of them. Psychic.

To Double D, it was almost like an infeasible dream coming true. And Eddy, as soon as he was through with the shock, began to devise scams that involve his newfound powers.

But the celebration was cut short when Double D asked, "Wait a minute. If we have these powers, how can we control them? How do we even _use_ them?"

Eddy covered Double D's mouth to keep him from asking more questions, but even the other two Eds had the same questions. As they looked back at the man for answers, he gave them what they mentally asked for.

"In order for you to understand and how to use your powers, I'm going to have you three take Oleander's Basic Braining tomorrow at 0600 hours. I'll also clear your schedules you have in the other camp. So all you three whippersnappers have to do is sleep."

"But we are not on Whispering Rocks camp roster. If Coach Oleander finds us…" Double D said as he worried of being caught, again.

Again, the man gave them their answer.

"I'll be sending your astral projections into Oleander's mind while you three remain asleep. I will also shield your presence from his mind as well. But that still won't be enough. I'll have to pair you three up with the twins once they enter. Of course, you'll have to tell them about what has happened tonight. In the meantime, you three best get some sleep. Though it may be the first step in harnessing your powers, Basic Braining, especially in Morrey's mind, is a hard class. So be prepared."

As the man began to vanish, Double D called out. "W-wait! Who are you?" The man vanished, but he replied. "The name's Ford Cruller, sonny."

_**End Dream Scene**_

* * *

**_The next morning: Whispering Rock_**

The next morning, Raz stepped out of the boy's cabin and waited for Ann to come out. While he was waiting, a group of kids ran passed him and began to run up the ramp that leads to the coach's tree fort.

"Hey, Raz! You and Ann don't want to be late for Basic Braining." A sailor hat-wearing boy, Elton Fir, **(3)** called out.

"Yeah! Basic Braining is the Best!" Clem Foot yelled.

As the kids ran off, Raz called into the girl's cabin. "Come on, Ann! We're gonna be late!"

"Late for what, Raz. You heard Agent Vodello. We're not supposed to take the classes here." Ann replied as she stepped out of the cabin, tying her hair into her signature ponytail.

Raz rolled his eyes. How could his sister be so calm when their dad is gonna come and pick them up in a few days?

"Milla did say that, but the coach wants us to take Basic Braining anyway. Now come on."

It was Ann's turn to roll her eyes.

_He's so obsessed with this! Well, I might as well go with him. Lord knows how much trouble Raz can get into._

And with that, she followed her brother up to the ramp. But not before seeing Dogen talk to some squirrels.

"I'm telling you for the last time, no!"

The squirrels chittered before Dogen spoke again.

"I would never do that. I could never…kill everyone."

Dogen then looked up and saw Ann walk over to him.

"Oh. Hi Ann."

"Hey, Dogen."

She then looked at the squirrels. "Squirrel trouble?"

"They're liars, is all. Whatever they tell you, it's a lie."

There was a moment of chittering before Ann said, "I'll take your word for it." She then asked, "Are you going to class?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you up there. As soon as I get these guys to shut up."

As Ann turned her back and began to walk away, she heard a tiny boom. She turned around only to find Dogen alone. Shrugging her shoulders, Ann walked off, not noticing the falling squirrel body parts landing around Dogen.

Joining her brother at the entrance to the tree fort, Ann spotted Maloof, the striped-shirt kid, leaving.

"Hey, Maloof." Raz spoke out, but Maloof shushed him.

"Shh, I snuck out. That class is a death-trap for crazy people." He then whispered to the twins.

"Listen, the coach is strong. At the start of class, he pulls you into his mind and there is nothing you can do about it."

He then pulled out a small bag. "But once you're in, you can use these smelling salts to sneak out."

He then handed the bag to Ann. "Here, you guys take mine. I don't need them anymore. I'm calling my parents to come get me, before I get hurt."

"Too late!" A familiar voice spoke.

"Ah! Bobby! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Maloof screamed, shaking like a leaf.

Looking at Maloof, Bobby spoke. "Hey kid! You owe me five arrowheads for this weeks 'protection' service."

The big-eared, big-nosed kid next to him, Benny, spoke too. "Cough it up, Ma-loser! Or you'll be coughing up bloody tears."

Both the twins came to Maloof's defense, with Ann hiding the smelling salts in her rucksack.

"Hey, leave him alone."

Bobby then looked at the twins. "I heard a rumor that you two were raised in the circus. Well, let me put this in terms you'll understand. I'm the strongman around here."

"Really?" Raz spoke sarcastically, followed by Ann.

"'Cause you look like the cotton candy."

Bobby gasped at the fact that these two weren't afraid of him. "Benny, put these kids death on my to-do list."

Benny walked on. "Come on. We'll see them in class."

Punching his fists, Bobby spoke once more. "Yeah. We'll settle this on the battlefield."

With the Bobby situation under control, the twins walked into the fort. They took the time to survey the scene around them: The coach was just standing with his eyes closed; the kids were twitching in odd ways, signaling that they are currently inside the former's mind; and Lilli was sitting in the Lotus-position with one hand over her heart and the other in the air.

Raz looked at her for a moment before Lilli opened her eyes and said, "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

"Oh, sorry." Raz replied.

But this didn't go unnoticed by his sister. Ann snickered to herself before joining her brother at the front of the coach.

"Coach Oleander, we're here to report to Basic Braining." They said at the same time.

Not opening his eyes, the coach then spoke. "Soldiers, do you realize that to take my course, I'm gonna have to pull you two into my mind. And you have to relive every bullet-scarred memory of every battle I've ever face? It won't be pretty. Are you sure you wouldn't rather run around a bit more in the sunshine first?"

The twins looked at each other, then back at the coach. "We're ready, sir!"

"Well then." The coach spoke before opening his eyes and removing his helmet, reveling a small camouflage door on his bald head. "You're late, soldiers. Now get in here and give me twenty."

The coach then tapped the door with his finger, opening it to a white light. We **_(the readers)_** watch as light began to glow around the twins as they slid there goggles over their eyes. Their astral projections, flying in like ghosts into the coach's mind, the door shutting behind them.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Camp Peach Creek**_

Kevin, Nazz, and the other kids took notice that the Eds weren't around today. There schedules were cleared free for the day, but not once have they seen them do some sort of scam. They were tempted to look before, but they wanted to enjoy the morning. Now, concern fell upon them.

"What are those dorks up to?"

"In Rolf's homeland, sleeping in is a crime punishable with fifty strokes of the rope of sausage. **(4)** Hot sausage."

"I hope they're ok."

It was then Sarah took a step forward. "I'm gonna see what's taking them."

As she approached the Eds, cabin, she could see from a distance that all three Eds were still asleep. About to yell at her elder brother, Sarah didn't take the time to notice that the cabin was protected, until she ran into the shield. Rubbing her head, Sarah then asked. "What the…" It was at that moment that she spotted the camera the Eds used last night next to the stairs. On the camera was a sticky note. _Watch Me_ it said.

Unaware of what was caught on film, Sarah ran back to the others.

* * *

**_In the Coach's mind_**

"So, this is it. The mental world." Raz spoke in a secret agent style tone.

Ann and Elton looked around in the room before Elton said, "It looks like a dentist's office."

"A _mental_ dentist's office." Raz replied, receiving an annoyed groan from Ann.

It was at that moment that a film projector began to roll, revealing the coach on the film.

"This is a recruiting office, kids. And I am here to recruit you to the greatest job in the world: Being a Psychonaut."

As the coach continued to speak, Raz got his game face on, Ann remained emotionless, and Elton was becoming more and more frightened.

"It's about fighting war for mental freedom. Are you ready to face torture, insanity, and death? Cause this is your last chance to chicken out."

Elton took the chance. "Oh! Me sir. I like to chicken out, please."

"Too late, Soldier!"

"But you said…" Elton began, but the coach interrupted him.

"There's only one way out of here. And that's fighting. I want one of you chickens to sock me in the jaw. But once you do, then the war is on."

Ann, feeling frustrated, took the liberty of using her psychic hand to punch the coach's projection, causing the wall to fall and revealing a mental warzone.

"Ah, now that's what I'm talking about. Let's go! Go! Go!" The coach called; his image on a giant serrated knife.

As the twins stepped out, Elton ran passed them and yelled, "Chaaaaarrrrrrrrge!" before being blasted to smithereens, the coach giving a mocking laugh.

Surprised and horrified, Raz spoke up. "What kind of obstacle course is this!"

Ann concluded that sentence. "That kid just got killed."

Unfazed, the coach explained. "_Mental_ obstacle course, you bleeding hearts. He's not dead; his astral projection just got kicked out of my mind. And I'll kick your astral projections out of here if you don't get moving right now."

Not wanting to get kicked out like Elton, the twins moved on, but not before hearings some voices.

"This is messed up!"

"I-I not ready for this!"

"Private Ed, reporting for duty!"

The twins turned around to find the Eds right behind them.

Walking up to them, Ann asked, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Ann?" the Eds and Raz asked. Knowing her brother would want an explanation; Ann introduced them to him and vice versa, and then told Raz about the previous night.

She then turned to the Eds for their explanation. Double D took up that task and explained about what they had discovered that same night, while at the same time, taking the obstacle course and learning about figments and emotional baggage.

"…so now, here we are." He finished.

The twins looked at each other, and then at the Eds.

"Did you say you've met Ford Cruller?" Raz asked.

Confused, Double D nodded. "Yes, why?"

Ann took up that part. "Ford Cruller was a powerful Psychonaut. One of the best. That is…until some years ago, when his psyche was shattered in a terrible psychic duel. Went crazy. Ended up leaving the Psychonauts."

"But he seemed pretty sane to us." Double D replied.

"Yeah, if he was crazy, we would have definitely seen it." Eddy added in.

At the sight of Bobby Zilch ahead, Raz told Ann, "You help them with their powers, I'll see if there's anything ahead."

For once, Ann agreed with her brother.

As Ann explained the basics to the Eds, Raz approached Bobby, who was looking at a rocket, burner up in the ground.

"We can't get past _this_! This is stupid."

But Raz had other thoughts.

"Looks like a test. There's probably a secret, more advanced route."

But Bobby didn't like Raz's opinion. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? You think you're more best than me, new kid?"

"Sorry, wha…"

"I'm not stupid. You're stupid. The coach is stupid. The whole camp is stupid."

Bobby then pointed to a point behind Raz. "What's that thing flying at you, stupid?"

Raz, turned, unaware that it was a trick. "What's flying at me?"

Then Bobby kicked Raz of the dock. "Bobby Zilch's foot, that's what, you stupid new kid!"

After doing a little dance, Bobby left to look for another way, unaware that Raz was caught, upside-down by telekinesis, by Lilli.

"Uh, thanks for saving me." Raz spoke to her.

"Well, actually, I was saving this plant."

Raz looked to the ground to find a small plant that resembled prime ribs.

"Huh, never seen one so meaty before."

"I have. It's been appearing in this creepy nightmare I keep having."

At the word "nightmare," Raz then became excited.

"You've been having nightmares! Oh! I've been reading on how to fix those. Will you let me see one?"

But Lilli remained emotionless. "Hmm, no."

She then lifted Raz telekinetically back to the dock, where he was joined but his sister and the Eds.

"What happened?" Ann asked.

"Nothing, sis. Just Bobby being a jerk, that's all."

The Eds were confused for a moment, but let it slide in order to get out of this deathtrap.

"Anyway, while Ann was teaching the three of us, I spotted a hole with a sign near it that said 'classified route'." Double D replied.

Eddy, looking at the rocket, spoke up. "Hole in the ground, here we come."

Taking the Eds' advice, the twins followed them to and down the hole.

The hole reviled a tunnel that no doubt would lead them to the other side. Once they reached the end, they found that they made it to the next part of the course. While moving across the edge of a large cannon, the coach came up again, nearly startling the kids.

"Are your names Joey?" "No!"

The twins replied, in annoyance.

"Cause I'm gonna call you 'Slowey Joey and Jo'."

"That's not our names."

"What was that, Slowey? I can't hear you. You're talking to slow."

Ed snickered while the others ignored the name, relieved that the coach didn't see the Eds.

* * *

An hour later…

_This is crazy!_ Eddy thought as the group used the trapeze to reach a platform.

Thankfully, with the twins' upbringing in the circus, the Eds came across with ease.

As they walked on, Double D stayed close to the twins just to make sure he stayed alive while trying to understand how this was all happening.

And Ed, once he had learned the basics from Ann, he went on a roll. And it wasn't long before he came across a new power.

Once they reached the railing, each kid, with Ed and Raz at the front, the five started to grind down the rail.

Although, Double D had to be carried piggyback by Eddy, cursing the needs of physical activity in the mind. However, the group cried out as they spotted Bobby blocking the sole remaining rail.

"End of the Line, suckers."

But before Raz could do anything, a green hand came out of nowhere, picked up a surprised Bobby, and tossed him off the rail. The four looked at Ed, who was air-guitaring and singing Bobby's song that was done earlier.

Once the five were inside the final tunnel, Double D and Eddy looked at Ed.

"Ed, what did you do?" Double D asked, surprised and horrified at what had happened.

"I don't know, I thought of picking that kid up and that's what happened." Ed replied in his defense.

Raz then spoke up, coming to a conclusion. "Looks like you got telekinesis, Ed. That's a new psychic power for you."

At the news, Ed did his happy-dance. But the news wasn't done yet.

When Ann looked around, she noticed that Double D was nowhere to be seen. "Double D?"

"Interesting." She heard him reply as he reappeared out of nowhere, next to her.

"Invisibility too? You guys are on a roll."

Raz then looked at Eddy.

"What?"

"I know I saw you use Pyrokenisis back at that minefield, Eddy. Not bad."

Eddy gave a confused look before giving his signature smirk. "Uh, yeah! I am the King of uh…what's it called?"

"Pyrokenisis: the ability to create fires with your mind." Double D replied.

"But I wonder if we, too, have those same powers?" "Why don't we find out?" asked Ann.

The three Eds focused their powers until Ed and Eddy learned invisibility, Ed and Double D learning Pyrokenisis, and Eddy and Double D mastering telekinesis, revealing to the group Eddy's yellow hand and Double D's blue hand. Raz and Ann soon joined in the lessons, Raz having an orange hand and Ann a violet hand.

Once the five have mastered the three powers, Raz then motioned to the others.

"Come on, we still have to finish the course."

The group nodded in agreement, only to gape in shock at the sight of another tunnel, this one with a grinder-like wall, log halves, nails, and barbed wire.

It was then that the coach spoke again. "Ah, the old 'rolling tunnel of crazy logs' bit. An old one, but a hard one. Whatcha' gotta do is…"

Then the coach began to laugh. "Ah, who we kidden'? You two aren't gonna make it through that."

The coach laughed again, causing the twins to grind their teeth in determination.

Ed spoke, "Cool."

While Eddy and Double D gaped at the sight.

"You gotta be kidding!"

"T-this is absurd! Does he expect us to cross _that_!"

Ann gave this some thought before coming up with an idea. Turning to Raz and the Eds, she spoke her plan.

"Guys, why don't we use telekinesis on each other to get across? Someone can put me on the other side and we'll hand each other off one at a time until there is one left, which I and one other can bring across."**(5)** The boys gave this some thought before agreeing with the plan.

"I'll send you over, Sis." Raz spoke.

Within a minute, Ann and the Eds found themselves on the other side of the logs, with Ann and Ed lifting Raz over to them before they walked on. Double D, impressed by Ann's planning, slowed his gait until he was side-by-side with Ann at the end of the group. Though nervous, Double D managed to speak with the psychic girl.

"I-I must say, Ann. That was quite impressive. If were Eddy, he'd given up if not physically thrown us over."

"Thanks, but I actually thought it wasn't gonna work."

This surprised Double D. "W-why wouldn't it work? It seemed efficient…"

"But you three and my brother aren't strong enough to use telekinesis properly. Up until now, I was the only one of us to actually master telekinesis on my own. You guys are still new at this, so your psychic strength is the same as a marshmallow's. But today, you just proved me wrong a bit. So all I can say is that you guys are a bit stronger than I thought, so the thanks go to you guys."

Double D could not help but blush at the compliment. Never before was he told that he was strong. He couldn't even lift a five lbs. weight in gym glass. Eddy took a glimpse back and snickered as he noticed how red Double D was.

At the end of the path, the five found themselves at some sort of stage, empty.

"Hello? Hello?" Ann called.

No answer.

"Guess we're early." Raz replied.

At the sound of that, the Eds heard Ford Cruller's voice call them. "_Time to go back boys."_

But before the boys could say anything, their astral projections vanished, leaving the twins alone.

"What the…"

"They've been called back. I'm sure they're getting their badges from 'Agent Cruller.'" Ann replied, still unsure if the former Psychonaut was responsible for the Eds. Raz just shrugged his shoulders as he spotted an open door.

"Hmm, where does this lead to?"

Ann followed silently as they went inside. On the other side was a white room with a curtained painting at the end. But before they could see what was on the painting, they were lifted by telekinesis and pulled out, with a voice saying, "Hold it right there, soldiers!"

The twins removed their goggles as they saw that the voice belonged to Coach Oleander.

"Now just what in the Sam Hill do you two think you're doing in there?"

"We were just looking for a way out!" Raz spoke in their defense.

"Oh." The coach replied, strangely relived.

Setting the twins down, he spoke again. "Sorry about that. I didn't think you two would get to the end so quickly. Heck, I didn't think you could get to the end at all! You surprised me out there, kids."

He then telekinetically held up two green badges that had an image of a brain on it. "Here. You'd earned this: your fist Psychonaut Merit Badges."

With the twins obtaining their badges, there astral projections soon left the coach's mental world. Once out, the coach told the twins.

"And I'm always glad to see some soldiers come back from the field, alive. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go back in. I've left some good men back there."

As the coach resumed his trance, the twins left.

* * *

**_With the Eds_**

Now that Basic Braining was over, the boys soon found themselves back in the real world at Camp Peach Creek, having obtaining _four_ merit badges from Ford. Double D looked at his badges with pride: The BB badge; the telekinesis badge, which held a box with an arrow next to it; the Pyrokenisis badge, which held s campfire with a brain in the embers; and the invisibility badge, which had the outline of a man half in dotted lines.

As they looked over their badges, Eddy spoke up.

"Man, we were definitely sent to the wrong camp. Four badges! In one day!"

"Happy day for Ed!" Ed called. But as the boys were about to celebrate, the door opened up, with Kevin, Rolf, Johnny and Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz coming in, holding the camera. At the sight, the boys fell silent as Kevin spoke.

"Ok. What the heck happened, dorks?"

* * *

_Hallejuliah! I got chapter 3 up! I was working on this for FOUR DAYS!_

_1: I'm not religious, so I don't mean to offend anyone in other religeions for the whole God thing. So if you want, just mentally replace "God" which whoever you are whorshipping. P.s.: I'm Luthren_

_2: I'd be like that too if I had Psychic Powers. LOL_

_3: I barly remember some of the kids names. So for now, if a name is spelt wrong or if there's no last name, give me time to play the game again._

_4: Got the Idea from MediEvil: Ressurection_

_5: Something I really wished was posssible during the game. Damn logs. :-)_

_Well, with today being the wedding day of a certain prince and his bride, I dedicate this update to them._

_Read, Review, and check out my poll on my bio. No flames please._


	4. Kanker Chaos and Questions of Love

**Chapter 4**

**Kanker Chaos and Questions of Love**

_**With the Eds**_

The three psychic boys gulped. What are the kids going to do with them? Did they find out about their "gifts?" They waited and waited, waiting for someone to speak.

"W-we can explain." Double D broke the ice.

Kevin, ticked as usual, shoved the camera into his hands.

"You dorks were holding out. You _did_ go the Whispering Rock camp. You _filmed_ them."

"That is so not cool." Nazz pointed out.

Eddy gaped at the camera. "How did you get this?"

"I came to your cabin and ran into some sort of shield. I was on the ground when I saw the camera with a sticky note, wanting us to watch it." Sarah answered, just as angry as Kevin.

As the interrogation continued, Johnny noticed something in Ed's hand.

"Hey, Ed. What'cha got there?"

Ed, being a lovable oaf, answered him.

"They're my official Psychonaut merit badges, Johnny."

He then showed them to the bald kid. "See? This is my Basic Braining badge. Oh! And here's my telekinesis badge. And my Pyrokenisis badge and my invisibility badge."

"Right on!"

The kids looked at Ed's badges, and then looked back at the other two.

In defeat, Double D showed his badges and began to explain on what had happened to them since the night before.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

High on a hill overlooking Camp Peach Creek, three hideous, monstrous, absolutely horrible figures looked down at the camp.

"Hey! Author Broad! Take those back."

I'm just stating the truth.

"We're not ugly."

"Well, May is. Ha-ha."

"I'll show you, Marie!"

*Red head looks at the author* Just shut up and introduce our gorgeous selves."

"Oh really? Who says you're gorgeous, Lee."

"Why you!"

*Scrambles down to the camp*

Sigh. Well, I guess it is time to introduce into this fic, the Trio Terrors, The Dames of Doom. Readers, I give you…THE KANKER SISTERS!

* * *

_**In the inner compounds of the camp**_

With the kids listening to the Eds' story, Johnny left to get some snacks with Plank. However, as he approached the mess hall, he saw a cloud of cartoon fighting dust come down the hill. As he listened, he recognized the voices. Terror in his eyes, Johnny began to run for the Eds' cabin.

* * *

_**With the Eds**_

"…and that is when you all showed up." Double D finished.

Over the past passages, he and his friends told the kids about Whispering Rock, their psychic abilities, the course, and of course, the Twins.

The kids could not believe at what they heard. And they wouldn't, until Double D demonstrated his powers. The process was soon added by Eddy and Ed.

The kids remained silent until Johnny and Plank came bursting in.

"Run for your Lives! The Kankers are coming! The Kankers are coming!"

"What! But I thought those three were staying home this summer." Kevin spoke in fear.

"They must have followed us!" Nazz cried.

"By the sacred underwear of Rolf's Great Nana, the stench of doom is upon us!"(**1**)

At that moment, the kids ran out of the Eds' cabin, only to be surrounded by the battered and bruised Kanker Sisters.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lee mockingly asked.

"Looks like the twerps from home are staying in this dump." Marie inquired.

May snickered as she asked her sister. "What should we do with them, girls?"

Lee figured that out. "If these guys are her, the so is our boyfriends."

"Where are they?" Marie demanded.

But the kids were paralyzed with fear to even speak.

Double D watched as the scene unfolded before him in the safety of his cabin while Eddy and Ed hid underneath the beds. Normally, Double D would have done the same, but there was something that egged him on.

_So all I can say is that you guys are a bit stronger than I thought, so the thanks go to you guys. _

It was Ann's words. They ran though his mind like hamsters, giving him a yearning to prove that he was stronger than he looked.

For _her_.

Turning to his hidden comrades, Double D spoke up. "We have to stop them."

His head bursting through the mattress, Eddy whisper-yelled. "Are you CRAZY! We couldn't take them down before, so why should today be any different?"

"Because," said Double D, "we have psychic powers."

Then the idea came into the remaining Eds minds. Smirking, Eddy spoke to his brainy pal.

"You got a plan, don't ya?"

Double D nodded as he whispered the plan.

* * *

_**At Whispering Rock**_

"Way to make us look bad in there." Benny told the twins as they stepped out of the coach's tree fort.

"You're in trouble now. Bobby Zilch ain't happy."

But Benny was soon shoved out of the way as Bobby threatened Raz and Ann.

"You and your sister better watch yourselves, gogglicous."

Irritated, Raz spoke up. "What was that, hair boy? You want a piece of me?"

"Hey Brainiacs. Settle down." Lilli scolded to the two boys.

"Why? You worried I'm gonna hurt your boyfriend?" Bobby taunted, startling Raz and making Ann snicker.

Lilli then rolled her eyes before walking off. "No. Because Sasha Nien is right behind you."

The remaining kids (Raz, Ann, Bobby and Benny) turned to see that Agent Nien was indeed standing right behind them. Removing a cigarette from his mouth, he spoke to the twin psychics.

"Your performance today, young cadets, was outstanding. I'd like you two to report to my lab for some advance training."

Walking off, Bobby scoffed with Benny.

"Hmph! Raz the spaz and Ann the spam is gonna be in the _special _class. Benny, remind me to give them a special _beating_ later, ok?"

Raz and Ann shook their heads as they rolled their eyes. Sasha, oblivious to the youth's threat, continued to inform them.

"These tests are unauthorized, though, so I can't actually _ask_ you to come."

But he then levitated his cigarette to levitate a small, red button to Raz, continuing to face the scenery.

"But if you happen to drop by, well, what could I do? Let me just give you this. Remember, your talents will always set you two apart, Razputin and Anastasia. Sometimes, isolation is a good thing. It can lead to…important discoveries."

The Psychonaut then levitated out of the fort and out of sight.

Raz then realized something. "Wait! We don't even know where your lab is!"

_"Sometimes, isolation is a good thing. It can lead to…important discoveries."_ The twins heard Sasha's voice speak mentally.

Ann muttered in annoyance. "And now we're hearing things. Great."

"Well, might as well go and find it." Raz told her.

The duo searched the cabin's area, then the main cabin area, followed by the campfire site. However, as they walked to another part of the forest, the two heard a twig snap. Looking around, Raz caught a scent.

"Do you smell that?"

Ann took a couple of sniffs before confirming the smell. "Pond scum. Blegh!"

The two remained silent for a moment before turning to continue, only to be startled by Lili.

"Hey, was that you looking at us?" Raz asked her.

Ann mentally groaned. _Stupid question, Raz! I can't believe you are my twin brother._

Rolling her eyes, Lili told Raz in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe you should try getting over yourself? There are a lot of other people on that stage besides you."

"No. Just now. In the woods." He then sniffed her, embarrassing Ann even more. "No. It must have been something else. You don't smell like pond scum."

Annoyed, Lili told him off. "Nice. You should write greeting cards."

Looking at Ann, Lili asked her, "How can you handle him? He's your brother."

"At times like this, I try to pretend that we've never met and have never been related."

Ignoring his sister's remark, Raz continued. "There was some sort of a…shadowy…being out there. Lurking. Watching."

"I only know of one creature who fits that description. It likes to hide in dark places. Silently watching unsuspecting children from a distance."

Interested, Raz asked, "Really? Who?"

The girl then pointed to Raz. "You, Tree Sitter!" She then laughed as she walked off, Raz rolling his eyes.

Ann walked over to him and made a hissing noise. "Ssss, ooo. She burned you, bro."

Ignoring the remark, Raz continued with his sister until he spotted something on the other side of the creek. "What's that?"

Ann looked to find some sort of metal object standing in the middle of the forest, protected by barbed wire. There were some structures on the object that resembled blue brains.

"I don't know."

The pair then crossed the creek by Log Bridge and entered the unusual compound. As they approached, however, Ann then heard crying.

"You hear that?"

"I do. Come on." The two followed the sound to the top brain, where it was the strongest.

Looking at Ann, Raz spoke. "Someone's in there!"

Ann used her psy palm to open the brain, revealing Maloof.

"Oh, thanks. I thought I was gonna have to eat my own arm."

The trio made their way to the bottom of the structure.

"What is this thing?" Raz asked.

"It's a G.P.C. A Geodesic Psychoisolation Chamber."

Raz got excited. "Oh man! Cool!"

But Maloof shook his head. "_Cool?_ Do you have any idea what this does?" "Something cool?" "No. It's a sixth sensory deprivation tank. A Humidity-sealed (**2**) metaphysical hot box. It's solitary confinement for psychics."

The Twins shook their heads as Ann spoke.

"Nasty. And the coach locked you inside it?"

But Maloof shook his head. "Nah, the staff hadn't put any kids in the G.P.C since the 50's. Bobby threw me in there."

Then the trio was soon joined by Mikhail, the Russian exchange student and bear wrestler.

"Bully and accomplice should confront someone own size or larger. (**3)** What in cooler? Perhaps bear with skin where hair should be?"

Maloof answered him. "I didn't see anything in there. That's the whole point."

"Hmm, guess so. Good to know." Mikhail then walked off. "Good luck, small ones."

"Hey, wait!" Maloof called, leaving Raz and Ann behind as he went after Mikhail.

With those two gone, the pair then looked at the G.P.C.

"Sometimes isolation is a good thing." Ann mused Sasha's words.

Raz guessed immediately on what she meant. But before they could go back up the structure, he decided to ask Ann a question he had since Basic Braining.

"Hey, Ann. Do you like those guys?"

"Huh?" Ann asked.

"I mean the Eds. You seemed to befriend them easily. Especially that Double D kid."

Almost immediately, Ann became defensive unknowingly blushing at the mention of Double D.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. T-they're nice guys, that's all."

But Raz shook his head.

"Ann, you and I both know you haven't trusted people since…_him._"

It was then that Ann scowled at him.

"Razputin! I have checked them out the first day I've met them! They are nothing like _him!"_

Raz held up his hands in defense.

"Ok, ok! Just calm down, Sis. You know I worry about you with these kinds of things."

"Well, I'm moving on! And I suggest you'd do the same." Seeing his peeved sister walking up the G.P.C, Raz quickly followed.

"H-hey! Wait up, Ann!"

As the two entered the cell where Maloof was previously held captive, Ann noticed the center pillow.

"Hmm, one of the buttons is missing."

Seeing this, Raz took out the button that Sasha gave him earlier and placed it on two small nails. The nails soon revealed to be a sort of mechanism that caused the "pillow" to open up, reveling an opening with a ladder. Raz chuckled as he and Ann made their way down.

* * *

_**Back at Camp Peach Creek**_

With the Kankers surrounding them, the kids found that there had nowhere to turn.

"So tell us." Lee spoke.

"Where are our boyfriends!" May demanded.

Though tempted, the kids couldn't muster the strength to tell them. Seeing that they weren't going to talk, Lee readied herself to give someone a punch.

That is…until her hair burst into flames!

"What the…!" Lee called as she cried out "Fire! Fire!"

As she ran around, she failed to notice a green hand appear and tripped her into the camp well.

Seeing this, May and Marie went to check on their sister, until a pair of green hands grabbed them and began to juggle them into the air. Although paralyzed with fear, the kids jumped as something whispered. They looked, but found that no one was there.

They then heard the whisper again. "Quickly! There's no time to lose!"

"Double D?" The kids asked.

"Shh! You want the Kankers to hear?"

They figured out immediately that the second voice belonged to Eddy. As they appeared before them, Double D gestured to the gate.

"Quick! This way!"

The kids didn't need to ask as they ran out of the camp. And for Ed? After the kids escaped, he quickly tossed the two remaining Kankers into the well just as Lee was climbing out. Once they were in the well, Ed joined his friends and fellow campers.

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

As the kids walked down the road, Nazz asked Double D. "What are we going to do now?"

"The best thing we can do is provide sanctuary at Whispering Rock while Eddy, Ed, and I will continue to acquire our badges. We know of a place where you can rest."

Kevin glared at the Eds. "And how are we supposed to trust you? How do we know you won't try to scam us?"

Eddy pointed to Kevin and growled. "Would you rather be with the Kankers?"

As he said that, Kevin agreed with the first plan but still didn't trust the Eds.

Now Eddy. No one, not even him, noticed that he didn't try to scam them before they started this trek. He would have easily made some money for protection. But that didn't stop Eddy from being Eddy. And he knew just how to pass the time.

As they were farther along the path, Eddy pulled Double D aside, allowing Ed to lead the way to the camp. Curious, Double D asked, "What's going on, Eddy."

"Nothing much. I just want a couple of questions answered."

Double D raised his eyebrow, not knowing on what the question Eddy had in mind was. At the smart Eds' nod, Eddy asked his question with a sly smile.

"You've got a crush on Ann, don't ya?"

That made Double D's face flare up into the color of a Cherry Tomato. Seeing this, Eddy's grin got wider.

"You do, don't you?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…" Double D was at a loss for words. How did Eddy figure this out and more importantly, what was he going to do?

As Double D continued with his I's, Eddy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You want help, don't ya? Well, sock head, I for one think she's almost perfect for you."

Hearing that, Double D burst.

"Almost? ALMOST? Eddy, Anastasia is the most perfect girl! She's intelligent, comical, compassionate, courageous, caring, maternal, strong, AND beautiful! How can you say she's ALMOST…?"

At the realization of his outburst, Double D covered his mouth in embarrassment and shock. Eddy, however, took it calmly.

"Ok. Forget crush. You are IN LOVE WITH HER, DOUBLE D!"

Double D had never been more embarrassed. He had _never_ exploded like that before. Especially if a girl was involved. Seeing his friend's embarrassment, Eddy calmly spoke.

"Look, it's not that bad. And you can't do any better than her. So, let me and Ed help you and Ann prep the chapel."

Double D blushed redder when the thoughts of matrimony came into his head.

"L-let's not get ahead of ourselves, E-Eddy. I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same? W-we don't know each other that well. I-I mean, what if she wants to be 'just friends'?"

Eddy could see that Double D secretly hated the thought of being "just friends".

Sighing, Eddy told him, "Then why don't we take the time while we stay at Whispering Rock? Me and Ed will hang out with Raz, giving you opportunities to talk to Ann."

Double D pondered over the thought before looking at his friend. "Are you sure?"

"You deserve her, Double D."

Double D gave it some more thought before sighing in defeat, smiling at Eddy.

"T-thank you Eddy."

The pair caught up with the kids, now with a plan on their hands.

* * *

**_Back at the Ruins of Camp Peach Creek_**

As the gang got closer to Whispering Rock, the Kankers managed to get out of the well.

"What happend?" May asked.

"How should we know, May?" Marie scowled.

"Quit your griping and Help me out here." Lee called.

As the Kankers fixed Lee's charred hair, a shadow emerged from the forests surrounding the camp.

"I see you ladies got attacked."

Hearing this, the Kankers stopped what they were doing and looked at the shadow.

"Who wants to know?" Marie growled.

"What if I told you that the ones responsible are the three boys you are persuing?"

This caught their attention.

Lee shook her hands at the figure. "Are you saying that the **_EDS_** did this to us?"

"Indeed. Those three have developed psychic poweres and used them against you. But what do you three think of getting back at them?"

The Kankers looked at each other before they turned to the figure, smiling evily. "What do you have in minds?"

* * *

_Phew! Got chapter 4 up. I know I said that Sasha's Shooting Gallery was going to be in this chapter, but I decided that it would be put in Chapter 5. Also, I figured How you guys want to know how Double D thinks of Ann. I hope I sparked some interest in Ann's past._

_**(1)** Another MediEvil line and one from the ship-inna-bottle episode_

_**(2)** I did not understand this line completly_

_**(3)** Same as #2_

_Read and Review, Please. :)_


	5. Of Bunnies and Bacon!

**Chapter 5**

**Of Bunnies and Bacon!**

"Agent Nien. We're here for the advanced training." Raz spoke out once the two reached the bottom of the latter.

From what they could see, it was a deep room with a stairway that consisted of colored steps. The stairs went down into a spiral until they reached the floor, cluttered with books and researched notes. Agent Nien was at the ground floor, pressing buttons on a console near an unusual machine.

As the twins reached the floor, Raz spoke again.

"So what are we gonna learn? Bending spoons? Burning stuff? I've been hearing a lot about head explosions and I was wondering…"

But Ann covered her brother's mouth with her physical hand, just in time for Sasha to speak.

"Science, Razputin. _That_ is what we practice down here. Not _parlor tricks. _If you and Anastasia are serious about exploring the possibilities of your minds,"

He then pointed to the strange machine nearby.

"One of you, step up to the Brain Tumbler and we'll begin."

As the machine lowered itself, Ann then asked.

"Brain Tumbler?"

As Raz approached the machine he then asked Sasha.

"So. What's this hair dryer thing do?"

Sasha turned around.

"Ah. You're ready for the Brain Tumbler. With this device, we will be able to send you deep into your own psyche, where you will find unparalleled insight and power."

Raz, excited, positioned himself in front of the Brain Tumbler.

"Excellent!"

He then placed his goggles into position. But before he could give Sasha the word, Ann spoke up.

"Uh, Agent Nien? This won't hurt him, will it?"

The Psychonaut merely spoke as he began to press a sequence of buttons.

"I can assure you, Anastasia, that your brother will not be harmed in this."

This gave Ann a sense of relief, until Sasha spoke again.

"That is…if nothing goes wrong."

But before Ann could protest, Raz spoke to her.

"Don't worry, Sis. I'll be fine."

Then to Sasha.

"Tumble away."

The machine then began to shake and tumble as Raz was sent into the mental world.

"Now just relax. This will not hurt. Unless something really bad happens."

Ann looked at Sasha, thinking that this was no doubt a crazy idea. But before she could protest, she felt her own astral projection being pulled into the Brain Tumbler. And it was that moment that she passed out.

* * *

_**In the Mental World…**_

As Ann woke up, she found herself in a dark space, covered in fog.

"Wha-what the? Where the heck am I?"

"Ann? Is that you?"

Ann turned around to find Raz right behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was the one going into the Brain Tumbler."

"I don't know, but I think that the Brain Tumbler pulled me in."

It was then that Sasha's voice echoed in the emptiness of the world.

"Razputin. Can you hear me?"

"Sasha? Where am I?"

"You are inside your own mind. But I am not sure where. Tell me, what can you see?"

Raz looked at his sister, then at the silhouette nearby.

"I see Ann. She got pulled into the Brain Tumbler as well."

Hearing this, Sasha spoke again.

"Ah. I had noticed that she had lost consciousness once you have entered the mental world. Perhaps while your bodies are separate, your psyches are conjoined. I'll have to separate you two once the experiment is complete. For now, I want you two to explore your psyche."

"Oh, joy. We're Siamese Twins." Ann spoke sarcastically.

"Wait. Like the Parker Twins back home?" Raz asked his sister, remembering a set of conjoined twins that work in the same circus they were born in.

"Close, Raz. Although, I am not looking forward to the separation."

"Why not?"

"I don't know a thing about it. It's the first time that I've heard of mentally conjoined twins."

It was then that Sasha spoke again.

"The process is perfectly harmless, Anastasia. But for now, what else do you and your brother see?"

The pair turned to the silhouette, seeing it take form as the fog cleared a bit.

"We see…a rundown gypsy caravan." Raz spoke solemnly.

"Do either of you recognize it?" Sasha asked again.

Like before, Raz answered gloomily.

"Yes. It's where we were born."

"I see. Compelling."

Once the conversation ended, Ann took out a memory vault. It showed them the memory of their getaway.

"_I'm sure dad has a good reason for not letting us practice our powers. Why can't Raz see that he is not what he thinks?"_ She thought.

Once the memory ended, Ann joined her brother at the entrance of the caravan.

"You ready, sis?"

"Wherever you go, I'll have to follow."

Seeing his sister's half-willingness to follow him in, Raz spoke out to Sasha.

"Sasha, we're going inside the caravan."

"What do you see inside?"

As the twins entered, the soon found themselves trapped by the egg-shaped version of the snow you get when your TV isn't working.

Seeing this, Raz spoke.

"Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"No. We'll figure it out."

"_Oh brother. Now you've done it, Raz."_ Ann thought.

After a few moments, Sasha asked again.

"Razputin, Anastasia, tell me what is happening?"

Raz answered again. "Well…we're kina stuck in a little white space."

"Hmm. How little?"

"Really little." Ann answered bluntly.

As the two continued to try to find a way out of the space, Sasha spoke again.

"Do you feel trapped?"

"No." Raz answered.

"Confined?"

"No."

"Smothered like you're buried alive?"

"Not really." Ann answered.

But Raz then began to panic.

"No! Get me out of here!"

Seeing this, Ann took the liberty of grabbing her brother by the shoulders and slapping him across the face.

"Razputin! Get a hold of yourself!"

Feeling the impact of his sister's palm, Raz rubbed the sore spot with his hand.

"Ok. Ok. Thanks, Ann. I needed that."

"Hey, it's what I live for." Ann replied.

Sasha then spoke again.

"Can you find your way out?"

Raz then called out.

"We can't see anything!"

"Can you fight your way out?"

With a questionable look on her face, Ann went to the edge of the space, feeling the wall. Then, she used her Psy-Palm to hit the "wall," causing a crack to appear.

"Ah-ha!" Ann called, gaining the attention of her brother.

With a few hits from both Psy-Palms, the space burst open, like an egg.

Regaining themselves, Ann and Raz straightened themselves as Sasha asked.

"Razputin, Anastasia. Are you ok? What do you see now?"

The twins looked around until they spotted a weird rabbit in front of them.

"We see a small, bunny-like animal-thing." Raz answered.

Sasha then spoke in thought.

"Hmm. An unfamiliar animal entity in a dream often represents a primal fear or memory. Follow it, and it should lead you to somewhere important."

"Check." The twins called out.

Then, Raz spoke to the "bunny."

"Ok, Mr. Bun. You and us are going to be tight. Wherever you go, we'll go. Like…three peas in a~"

But the bunny hopped ahead, while Ann slapped Raz in the back of the head.

"Ok. Enough of that, Bunny-Boy. The bunny's getting away."

Seeing this, Raz called out. "Hey! Come back here!"

"I'm pretty sure he won't listen to you, Raz."

Ann then walked ahead.

"Come on."

"Wait up!" Raz called as he followed his sister down the thorny, meaty pathway the bunny was leading them.

* * *

_**With the Eds and the Kids**_

It took the kids a half an hour before they reached the gates of Whispering Rock. Once they have arrived, the Eds used telekinesis to gently (well…not so much with Eddy and Kevin) place the kids over the gate and into the camp. Once they were in, the Eds did the same to themselves. The kids then gawked at the camp.

"Awesome." Nazz spoke.

"Rolf can see that this is where the Nauts-of-the-Psycho train. Very good, yes?" (**1**)

"Plank says he can feel psychics nearby."

"Eh, what does he know?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

As the rest of the kids babbled on, Double D cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. But in order for us to be completely safe from the Kankers as well as the counselors of this camp, I need to speak with someone."

"_**No need to worry about that, sonny. Just jump into the nearest hollowed tree stump and I'll see you all in a jiffy."**_

The kids and the Eds jumped at the sound of Ford's voice echoing through their minds.

"Ayiiiee! What makes the sound that want to make Rolf soil his trousers!" Rolf called out as he jumped onto Kevin.

"I don't know, man. So, get off me!" (**2)**

Recognizing the voice of their "mentor," Double D called out to the startled children.

"There's no need to panic, everyone. It's just one of our mentors. Ford Cruller."

"Man, that geezer nearly gave me a heart attack." Eddy called out.

"More badges for Ed!" Ed cried out happily.

"Yes, well we'll see. For now, let's find this tree stump in question."

Without another word, the kids walked up the path until they were close to the Main Cabin, where Eddy spotted the stump. As he looked in, Ed spotted him and, with a grin on his face, grabbed the kids and Double D and held them over the hollowed stump.

"Super Ed! Up, up, and away." (**3**)

With that, Ed jumped into the hole, landing on Eddy's head as the fell.

Double D braced for the impact, only to find that he and the kids landed on something soft. Looking down, he could see that aside from Eddy's head, they were sitting in some sort ticked-up mine cart. It was then he heard a feminine voice asked.

"Where would you like me to take you, Agent Cruller?"

Remembering the location where Ford was, Double D cleared his throat and spoke.

"Let's go to Ford's…I mean, MY sanctuary."

The voice responded. "Yes, noble Psychomaster."

And with that, the cart moved with the kids inside.

* * *

**Back with Raz and Ann…**

The pair walked down the path for twenty minutes before Ann spotted something up ahead.

"Hold it, Raz."

She then pointed to a black fog with glowing eyes and sharp teeth.

"Do you see what I see?"

Raz nodded.

"Sasha?" He asked.

Sasha answered. "What is it? Another bunny?"

"No. This is more of a super-scary-flaming-eyed-demon kind of deal."

"Oh."

As the "demon" approached the pair, Raz and Ann could hear Sasha humming in thought.

"What?" Raz asked.

"Ok. I'm pulling you two out. Just give me a second." Sasha replied.

"Uh~ Sasha?" the pair asked.

"Hold on. I'm still getting some unusual interference. It's fascinating. As if someone else…"

"Agent Nien!" The pair called out, backing away as the creature seemed to be preparing itself for an attack.

"Sorry. Almost ready."

It was then that the creature spat a diving helmet at the pair, just in time for them to be pulled out.

"Sasha!"

* * *

Seconds later, the pair were back in the real world, Ann's body regaining consciousness. Sasha turned to the pair and spoke.

"Hmm. That should not have happened. We need to try that again."

As Sasha turned to the console, the twins turn to the Psychonaut.

"Oh. I don't think I need to be in the Tumbler with the glowy-eyed guys anymore." Raz replied.

"Yeah. And I am pretty sure that siblings shouldn't see each other's psyche. Especially if there are sharp-toothed creeps in there." Ann answered.

Sasha answered, continuing to work on the console.

"Suit yourselves. You know, in many tribal societies, learning to defeat the monsters you see in your dreams is considered a rite of passage"

As the pair were beginning to walk away, Sasha spoke again, saying something that got Raz's interest.

"I can train you two to fight."

He then pointed to a hollowed out stump.

"But for now, we must deal with your conjoined psyche. There is a transport that can take you to someone who knows about the procedure. Come see me when you are both ready."

Raz nodded, walking over to the stump. Ann, who _really_ did not want any part of this, followed none the less. After all, she didn't want to spend _every_ moment with her brother. Not even in the Mental World.

As the two leapt in, they landed in a similar cart that the Peach Creek kids were in.

"Ow! Hey." Raz groaned.

"Welcome to the Whispering Rock Underground Transit System. Would you like to go back to your private sanctuary now, Agent Cruller? Or somewhere else?"

The pair looked at each other for a second, remembering the Eds account of Agent Cruller.

"What do you think, Sis?"

"I don't know, Bro. As far as I can tell, we should head to this 'sanctuary.'"

Raz nodded in agreement, and then turned to the speaker.

"Let's go to Ford's—I mean MY sanctuary." Raz answered.

"Yes, noble Psychomaster." The speaker spoke as it moved.

* * *

Within a matter of seconds, the cart stopped at the destination and the spring-loaded chair launched the twins out of the transit system and into an unusual cave.

"Whoa~" The pair spoke as they began to walk ahead on the metal bridge.

But after they had taken a few steps, they stopped to hear the sound of screaming coming from the transit system

Jumping back, the twins got out of the way just in time as the Cal-de-Sac kids sprung out of the log and landed on the bridge-like platform in front of them, with the Eds on top.

"*groans* Remind me why we're doing this again?" Eddy groaned.

"*gasps* Because, Eddy, we need sanctuary from—"

"Hi guys!" Ed called out to the twins, interrupting Double D.

At that sentence, Double D looked from the pile and spotted Ann and Raz, looking at them with confused and startled looks.

"Ed? Double D? Eddy? What in the world are you doing here?" Ann asked.

"And who are they?" Raz asked, pointing to the pile of kids.

Clearing his throat, Double D spoke as he got off of the pile.

"Ahem. My apologies, but something happened at our own camp that forced us to come here and require sanctuary from Agent Cruller. The children here are our neighbors back home and our fellow campers."

As the kids got up and spotted the twins, Double D spoke to them.

"Everyone, this is Razputin and Anastasia, the psychics we told you about."

At the sound of this, the kids gawked at the twins before Nazz walked up to them and held out her hand to Ann, giving them a smile.

"Sorry, but we kinda made the guys tell us about you. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Nazz."

Though the pair were dumbfounded, Ann managed to regain her senses and shook Nazz's hand, returning the smile.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Nazz. I'm Ann."

Kevin came next, sweating uncontrollably as he spoke to Ann. (**4**)

"'sup. I'm Kevin."

This followed by Sarah and Jimmy.

"Hi. I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy. I believe you know my idiot brother, Ed."

At that moment, Ed waved.

"Hi, baby sister!"

It was at that moment that Sarah's sweet disposition turned sour as she clocked Ed on the head.

"_Note to self: Don't tick her off."_ Ann made a mental note.

Johnny and Plank were next, causing the pair to give a creeped-out-confused look as he introduced himself.

"Plank wants to know if you like Arbor Day." **(5)** Johnny spoke for his "friend."

"Uh, fine I guess." Was the remark of both twins.

Just when it seemed that normality was back, Raz and Ann were then suddenly lifted into the air and were being juggled by Rolf.

"Let Rolf greet the goggle-eyed Raz-boy and Ann-girl with the Juggle of a Thousand Greetings!" (**6**)

At this point, both Raz and Ann were grateful that they were raised in the circus. Otherwise, they would be nauseous right about now.

Once the pair were set down (and dizzy from the process), Eddy asked them his question.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Hmph! You've finally made it. All of you."

The group looked to edge of the container to see the legendary Psychonaut, dressed in a green sweater and pants. There was a badge over the left of the shirt.

Seeing this, the group walked up, with Raz speaking.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person, sir. I thought I'd recognized you in my dream. But I couldn't be sure. And the Eds told us how you were the one to bring them into the coach's mind, but I still wasn't sure. Now that I see you in your element, there's no doubt. You're Ford Cruller, the greatest leader the Psychonauts ever had."

Ford then waved his hand proudly.

"Well~ you really shouldn't believe everything you read in _True Psychic Tales Magazine._"

As he spoke, the kids began to approach the three new people.

"Sasha said we need to learn how to fight better." Raz replied.

This surprised the former agent.

"He wants to teach you advance combat? On your first day?"

The word "combat" surprised the kids.

Looking to the Eds, Nazz asked them, "Do they really teach you guys how to fight?"

Rubbing his head, Double D replied. "Aside from harnessing our paranormal gifts? More or less."

"So all that hoopla in the brochure was true?" Kevin asked.

Ed grinned, nodding fiercely. "Yeah! And if we get all of our badges, we three will become Super-Secret Agent Psychonauts!"

As the kids whispered amongst themselves, Raz continued.

"Yes. We had a vision about a huge monster with yellow eyes and a big mouth full of gnashing teeth."

"Did it happen to…spit anything at you?" Ford asked.

"Yes. I think it was an old diving helmet." Ann replied.

"That's what it looked like to me too." Raz replied.

"I see. Hmm. Yes, well. We better get you two armed." Ford replied.

"Why? What's happening?" The twins asked.

But Ford quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, nothing. 'Prepare Your Mind.' That's the motto of the Psychonauts."

He then looked to the kids, in particular, the Eds.

"Since these two are taking Sasha's advance course in Psy Blasting, I have you three join them."

This surprised Double D and Eddy, but made Ed jump with joy.

"But…We're not official Whispering Rock campers. And with what happened to the camp…"

"No need to worry about that, sonny. Your fellow campers can stay here and help me in the sanctuary. I have a strong feeling that I'm going to need all the help I can get. And as for your membership status. I'll send a notice to the counselors, explaining everything. It's best that you continue your training alongside Razputin and Anastasia, so that means that you three will have to take Sasha Nien's advance course."

With that settled, Ford then pulled out what seemed to be five laminated cards of some sort.

"Here. These are Marksmanship Learners Permits. They'll only work when you're inside Sasha's mind. Once you've completed his shooting range, you'll get the real merit badges and you can Psy Blast anywhere you want."

"Thanks." The five spoke.

But then, Double D asked. "Psy Blast?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Now get going. We can't have the camp overrun with big-eyed garbage-spitten' monsters, can we?"

"No sir." The five replied again.

After that, Ann then remembered the 'other thing.'

"Ahem. Ah…Sasha said that the reason I joined Raz in the Brain Tumbler was because our psyches are conjoined. He said that you can help us separate."

This surprised even the old Psychonaut.

"Conjoined, you say? Well, Sasha is right. Though the possibilities are rare, the Psychonauts have researched and discovered a method of separating conjoined minds. But it involves special surgery. Are you sure you want to do this? Chances are one of you will become a vegetable. Or even insane! But, do you still want to go on with this?"

Ann looked at her brother, knowing that it was best. Raz thought of the same thing. They nodded at each other before giving their reply.

"We need this surgery, sir."

The Psychonaut then spoke.

"Well then, best get started."

* * *

**An Hour later…**

As the twins were in surgery, the kids, who were explained the procedure beforehand, were waiting half-patiently for the results.

"I hope they'll be ok." Nazz replied.

"Yeah. I mean, surgery sucks. I should know. But I have never heard of separating a pair of brains like this." Kevin replied. (**7**)

Although everyone was worried, none were more worried than Double D. The very thought of surgery alone was usually an exciting thing. But this time, the mentalities of the girl he developed a crush on and her brother were at stake.

Suddenly, the door to the surgical chamber was opened, and Raz and Ann walked out, followed by Cruller.

"There. Separation complete. Just remember to take pain killers and everything will be fine."

Seeing this, Double D spoke to Ann.

"Are you and Raz alright, Ann?"

"Yeah. We'll be having headaches for a bit, but we'll be ok."

Seeing this as an opportunity for his best friend to get close to his dream girl, Eddy took Ed and went over to Raz.

"So? What happened?"

"Tell you later. Right now, we need to take the advanced course."

Raz then turned to Cruller.

"Thanks for the surgery, Agent Cruller. But we have to go. Lots of work to do."

"Good luck, you five."

"Thanks. We'll need it." Ann answered.

But Cruller wasn't done talking them.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here with you. Inside Razputin's head."

This confused four of the psychics.

"My…Head?"

"Yep. I wanna keep an eye on you five, so I'm going to be a psychic stowaway inside your noggin. I will stick with Razputin's since his head is big enough for me to fit in."

Ann and the Eds snickered at that part.

"But it will be only a piece of my astral projection. That way, I can see what is going on in the field while keeping an eye on the other youngsters."

He then pulled something out for Raz.

"If you ever wanna make me appear, you can do it with this special device."

The five, along with the kids, looked at the "device" and sweat-dropped. Except for Ed, who drooled.

"Is that…a piece of bacon?" Double D asked, confused.

"Oh~ yeah! I just love bacon. (**9**) I just smell that stuff and I can't help it. I drop everything and come runnin'."

Cruller then handed Raz the bacon.

"Okay~. Do you have like a little baggy I can put this in?"

But Cruller spoke with hunger in his eyes.

"Now you get a move on or I'll eat that right here."

Ann pulled her brother back so as not to tempt the Psychonaut of stealing back the bacon.

"Come on, Raz. We can get a plastic bag at the camp store."

Double D then giggle at a thought he had.

"I am most certain that the same thing will happen with Eddy and jawbreakers and Ed with buttered toast."

* * *

Minutes later, the five psychics took the transit system one more time.

"Agent Nien's lab, please." Raz spoke.

"With pleasure." The system replied.

Within moments, the gang soon found themselves in Sasha's lab one once again. Sasha noticed the Aquato's return and acknowledged the Eds.

"Agent Cruller has informed me of you three. I am willing to allow you to take my class. But…do you have marksmanship learners permits?"

Raz nodded, showing him the permits.

"We got them. Check it out." Raz told the agent.

"Excellent! Well…my ass is covered. Are you sure you're ready to do this? It could be dangerous."

The gang looked at each other before Raz answered him.

"Yes! Are you going to pull us into your mind like the Coach did?"

"Hmph! No offense, but it's time you see what an _organized _mind looks like." Sasha answered.

With that said, Sasha levitated a small, blue and white plaid door onto his head. Once on, the door opened the way into his mind. The twins placed their goggles over their eyes while the Eds went into a form of trance. Their astral projections were pulled in one by one before the door closed behind them.

* * *

_*deflates like balloon.*_

_Whew! Finally, after months of blockage and requests, Psychonauts: Chapter 5 is up._

_A few things quick. Some line I do not own. Here's the list of who and where:_

**_(1)_** _Got that from 42 Zombies "PsychoEds"_

**_(2) _**_"The Day the Ed stood still" Best Episode Evah!_

**_(3)_**_ From Nintendo-Nut1's "Super Eds." I hope she continues it soon._

**_(4)_**_ SHE'S DOUBLE D'S, YOU DOUCHE! XD_

**_(5)_**_ From Rosemary-Pilgram's "You're Worth More than Money." May you please continue._

**_(6) _**_This is what I picture Rolf meeting new people._

**_(7) _**_I knew a few jocks at my high school and a couple of them had surgry at one point. So I figured "why not Kevin?"_

**_(8) *_**_anime flails like an idiot* BACON! *notices audience and blushes* Sorry. I love bacon too._

_I was going to put Sasha's Shooting Gallery in this one. But when I saw how long it was getting, I had to stop somewhere._

_Read, review, and Enjoy._


	6. Sasha's Shooting Gallery

**Chapter 6**

**Sasha's Shooting Gallery**

The quintet opened their eyes to find an empty void whilst standing on what seemed to be a giant cube of modern art. There, Sasha was standing there, waiting for them. "Welcome to my mind." The twins slide their goggles onto their heads while Double D and Eddy turned their bodies to try and get a better view. Ed was just standing there, a smile plastered on his face.

"Cool."

"Huh. It looks so empty." Raz replied.

He then realized what he had said and tried to find better words. "Uh…I mean…"

But Sasha interrupted him.

"There is more here than meets the eye. But I've learned to keep under strict control. And that's what I'm going to teach you. Control. Your feelings. Your fears. Your anger. You must learn to control them. Focus them. Concentrate them. And release them."

"As therapy?" Double D asked.

"No. As firepower."

Sasha then walked with the five, continuing to speak.

"Say something hideous and horrible jumps out at you. Something so disgusting that it simply must _die." _

As Sasha emphasized that, he stomped on a triangular button hidden from plain sight. This caused a stain-glass lamp to appear from the cube.

Sasha covered his eyes in what seemed to be disgust.

"Ugh. So…tacky. I…can't look…directly at it."

He then turned to the five kids.

"But I control those feelings."

He then pointed to the lamp.

"Focus them."

Then placed two fingers on his head.

"Concentrate. And…release!"

It was then a light blue laser blast of sorts shot from Sasha's head and destroys the lamp. Impressing the five.

"And the world is a better place."

Sasha then turned to the five, who responded with Raz and Ann sliding their goggles onto their eyes.

"Your turn." The Psychonaut replied.

He then summoned several more of the stain-glass lamps, allowing them to destroy it with their Psy-blasts.

* * *

As soon as the lamps were destroyed, Sasha spoke again.

"Excellent. A victory for good taste. Now, you must strive for precision when targeting. Say you were set upon by multiple attackers."

More lamps appear as he continued.

"But you need to dispense with them in a certain order. Eliminate these monsters in the proper sequence, and we can move on to the next lesson."

Figuring out the order was easy when you can see the number over the lamps. Raz, Ann, Double D, and Ed were able to destroy them with ease. But Eddy, however, had a difficult time. His shots were so rapid; it took him multiple times to get it right. Sasha, seeing this, told Eddy that he will tell them the reason why his Psy-blasts were like that as soon as they reached that part of the training.

"Now then," Sasha began.

A lever with seven settings appeared, followed by a large pipe. As the group looked at the pipe, the pipe spat something onto a floating platform. As the kids looked at the object to find it was some sort of a creature that resembled a businessman with a "no" stamp in its hand. It kept repeating one word.

"No."

"Is this what you saw in your vision?" Sasha asked the twins.

"Um…well…it sure seemed a lot bigger in my head." Raz replied.

Ann, however, confirmed her suspicions.

"I remember. This wasn't what we had seen. It was a lot bigger than that."

"Ah. Problems often seem larger in our heads than they really are. That's an important lesson to learn." Sasha explained.

"But…"

But Raz was soon interrupted by Sasha, who pointed at the unusual creature.

"This is a Censor. An integral part of any sane persons mind. The Censors roam through your psyches, looking for thoughts that don't belong. Hallucinations, manias, waking dreams. The Censors hunt them down and censor them out."

Double D then asked, "But why are they coming after us? We're not manias."

Sasha answered him. "Ah! But you are foreign entities in my mind. You technically don't belong here."

Raz spoke up. "Well, yes. But I was attacked in my own head."

"Yes. Well, the Brain Tumbler could be malfunctioning. Or you could be insane. We'll test for that later. For now…"

Sasha then pointed to the Censor again.

"…blast it."

But before any of the kids could do anything, Ed did as he was told and blasted it with his Psy-blast.

"Quack."

The three boys and the girl gaped at him before Sasha spoke again.

"That's the spirit! Excellent work, Edward."

"But he killed it!" Raz spoke in shock while Double D and Eddy gaped at their idiotic friend.

"It was just a thought I was having. And it's not dead. It has just returned to its basic form."

Sasha then pointed to a bouncing blue smiley ball with a blue plus sign over it.

"Raw psychic energy. One of you, go absorb it. It's good for your mental health."

Just like before, Ed did as he was told and jumped onto the platform, absorbing the blue ball while at it. Sasha continued with the lesson.

"As you absorb this energy, your mental health increases. But as you Psy-blast, you expend your will to do damage."

It was then that an orange, angry ball with an exclamation mark over it appeared, bouncing like the last ball.

"So be on the lookout for these small, dense clusters of raw psychic aggression. Absorb these as well so that you have enough firepower."

The Psychonaut then turned to Eddy. "You, on the other hand, have a continuous supply of psychic aggression. This enabled your mind to develop a machine gun version of the Psy-blast. A rare, but dangerous gift. So use it wisely."

Sasha then gestured to the lever that appeared with the Censor.

"Now, I will leave the machine on for you. So you can practice. You'll have to blast one thousand Censors to earn your Marksmanship merit badges. Come back every day for practice and you should have enough in as little as…three weeks."

"Three weeks!" The boys cried out.

"Ann and I have only a few days to earn all of our merit badges and become Psychonauts." Raz spoke out.

"Slow and steady wins the race, my eager young friends. Now practice. Slowly and carefully." Sasha answered before his astral projection vanished.

* * *

"Oh, man." Raz groaned.

Eddy was outraged.

"What did he mean 'three weeks'? I bet a quarter that we can get that badge today! I mean, I'm a living machine gun and have to wait three weeks?"

"I hear ya! But unlike you guys, me and Ann are running out of time!"

That sentence finally ticked off Ann.

"That's it!"

Turning to Double D; she excused herself before dragging her brother by his shirt.

"Razputin! We need to talk. Now!"

But as Ann began to head to one part of the cube, Ed looked at the meter and, the lovable oaf that he is, walked over to it. He then grabbed the lever with his telekinesis, and then pulled the lever all the way to mode 7.

After he did, the cube began to shake, gaining the attention of his four friends.

"Uh-oh." Ann said bluntly.

The side of the cube they were on then began to lower in the center and then spewed out what seemed to be a gigantic bed with floating shapes all around. Joining the new setting were a group of Censors.

Double D's and Ann's eyes widened at the site. While Eddy patted Ed on the back.

"Atta boy, Ed!"

Raz, after escaping his sister's grasp, grinned in excitement.

"Oh yeah. Come to Papa."

However, before Raz could take another step further, Sasha appeared via invisible door and grasped Raz's shoulders.

"Children! What have you done! This isn't control. This is chaos!"

Sasha then looked around, continuing to speak with the group.

"I'll try to fix it. You five stay here and keep the numbers under control!"

The Psychonaut then left through another doorway, leaving the kids alone with the Censors.

* * *

With all of that said, the kids then ran to the setting.

"You just had to put it on the skull, lumpy! You gonna get some more lumps when this is over!" Eddy yelled at Ed.

"But Eddy! Marksmanship badges. Psychonauts! Buttered Toast and Gravy!"

Double D began to panic.

"I can't do this! I mean, I would never hurt a fly. Let alone a figment of someone's imagination! I'm a pacifist!"

Eddy the yelled at Double D.

"Oh yeah? Then what about what we did to the Kankers today? You weren't exactly Mr. Pacifier then!"

"That's 'pacifist', Eddy! And that was a whole different situation at the time!"

Ann cleared her throat.

"Guys! As much as I would love to hear you yell, scream, panic. Did you forget that we got Censors to take care of?"

"She's right. We can talk about this later. For now, we gotta stop those Censors!" Raz told them.

Seeing that the twins were right, Eddy stopped yelling at Ed and Double D began to calm his psyche in order to take out some Censors that were coming their way.

Once the five made it to the bed, Sasha appeared again, not leaving the doorway.

"Children, see those valves?"

The five looked to their left to find a thin pipe with a target next to the opening.

"That is where the Censors are leaking out. Psy-blast the valves to shut them down and get this area under control!"

It was then that Sasha vanished again.

"I got this one guys!" Ed yelled as he rammed the Censors in his usual Ed-run.

Once the Censors were cleared, Eddy yelled, an amused grin escaping his lips.

"Go, Lumpy! Go!"

Ed then aimed his head and Psy-blast the target, closing the valve.

The four remaining psychics cheered Ed on as he yelled at the disappeared valve.

"Take that, Evil Pipe Men from the 20th Dimension!"

Raz and Ann then looked at Double D, who simply explained, "That's how Ed is. The lovable oaf."

With that said; the five then raced to the next opened valve on the other side of the square that they were on. Double D managed to get that one. Sasha then reappeared.

"Good. Well. You got them all."

Then he vanished again.

When it seemed that the kids were going to celebrate, the set suddenly disappeared. On another part of the cube, a set of psychedelic dishes appeared instead.

"What the heck!" Eddy bellowed.

The others were equally baffled until Sasha reappeared again.

"Oh no. You close one leak down; another springs up! Well come on. We got to take care of these too.

The kids repeated the process three more times before the cube stopped changing sets. Ann and Raz took care of the dinner plate part. Eddy and Double D took care of the Shoe Section. Followed by Ed taking care of the Fire Fountain part. With all of the valves closed off, the five breathed a sigh of relief.

Sasha joined them in taking care of the rest of the Censors. Once the last of them were blasted, he turned to the group.

"Young men and lady, I hope you have learned a lesson today."

Raz and Eddy agreed on one thing, in which Raz spoke it out.

"Yes. We have. That shooting things is fun, and useful."

Ann and Double D then slapped their own foreheads in disbelief. Sasha shook his head.

"No. That once you lose control of your own mind, it's very hard to get it back."

"Yes." Ann called out. "That one's thought must be controlled 100% controlled at all times!"

But Sasha then spoke, a hand on his chin.

"Well, no. Actually, if you try to completely suppress your undesirable feelings, they'll build and build until eventually explode."

The sound of that began to arouse worry in Double D, Ann, and Raz. While Ed remained oblivious and Eddy, smug on his victory.

"Oh. So…uh…what would happen if you were to say, _completely_ block off all of your Censor outlets?" Double D asked.

"Well…There will be a buildup of Censor energy within that would…Uhh…eventually …"

Sasha stopped as the cube began to shake again. This time, more violently.

"Run, Children. Very fast." Sasha told them bluntly.

But then an explosion came, causing the five kids and the Psychonaut to collapse onto the ground.

Once the smoke cleared, the group could see a humongous, fat, scabby Censor with a huge 'No' stamp rise up from the open hole in the cube. Once out, it raised its arms and gave a loud roar. Ed spoke to Eddy and Double D.

"*gasp* Guys! That looks like the librarian from 'I was a Teenage Nerd from Planet Allergy: The Second Coming.'"

"Ed. This is no time to compare reality from fiction." Double D told him in panic.

"Reality? WHAT REALITY!" Eddy yelled at the sock-headed Ed.

Getting up, Sasha pointed to the Censor.

"You are my own creation! I command you to stop!"

However, the Censor's response was raising his left arm, which held his stamp. Sasha quickly shoved Raz and Ann out of the way as the stamp came on top of him. Now stuck on the stamp, once the Mega Censor raised its stamp, Sasha called out.

"Anastasia! Boys! It's time to earn your merit badges!"

* * *

As the Mega Censor began to run toward them, Eddy yelled.

"SCATTER!"

The other agreed and each took a side of the cube. As Double D ran with Ann, he saw something in the center of the next square.

"Ann! I see a valve up ahead!"

"Close it!" Ann called.

As she did, Double D did so, the act witnessed by the two remaining Eds and Raz. This gave the others (well, except Ed) an idea.

"Everyone! Close off all of the valves!" Raz called. Each of the kids took a side and closed off a valve.

Once that was done, they turned their attention to the Mega Censor.

"I saw that it was healing fast with all those Censors. With those valves closed, we can do some major damage." Eddy called out.

Though Double D was surprised with Eddy's discovery, he had to turn his attention to the Mega Censor.

"Everyone! Blast that Censor with everything you got and avoid the stamp!"

The kids nodded in agreement as they surrounded the Mega Censor. Once they have spread out, they began to shoot at the behemoth until it could no longer stand up. It then collapsed on its back, defeated.

With the stamp set down, Sasha was able to peel himself off as the five children approached him.

"Is this where we get speech and learn another lesson?" Raz asked.

Sasha shook his head and levitated the badges to the kids.

"No! Here are your merit badges. Now let's never speak of this again."

From the what it sounded, it seemed to Ann, Raz, and Double D that Sasha seemed embarrassed at the situation that had happened.

Needless to say, the five kids finally earned their next badges and then pulled out of Sasha's mind and back into their own.

* * *

_Yahoo! Another Chapter of the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy version of Psychonauts has been done! Next time: While Raz returns to the Brain Tumbler, Ed and Eddy leave to check on the Cal-de-Sac kids, leaving Double D and Ann to explore the camp. What will happen next? Find out next time on...PSYCHONAUTS!_


	7. Brainless!

**Chapter 7**

**Brainless!**

_Super sorry for the long wait, guys. Damn writer's block. Thankfully, I managed to complete this chapter before the new year came. _

_I do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; Psychonauts, or Futurama. Just Ann._

_HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

After returning to their bodies, Eddy and Raz agreed on the same thing, while Double D, Ann, and Ed stood by.

"We wanna shoot more things."

But Sasha held up his hand, halting any movement the children made.

"Ok. Ok. Enough about my mind. Let's stay out of my mind for a while. Let's just go back to yours, Razputin."

He then turned back to the console, pressing buttons.

"Step up to the Brain Tumbler when you're ready."

With that said, Raz looked to his sister.

"Say, Ann. Since we're not Siamese Twins anymore, why don't you and the Eds step out for a while?"

For once, Ann agreed.

"Ok. But I want to hear every detail when you're done."

She then turned to the Eds.

"Come on, guys."

Eddy, seeing this opportunity for his friend, spoke.

"Uh…hey Ann. Me and Ed will go back to check on the kids. You and Double D go up and enjoy the sun for a while."

Double D began to panic. Ann, oblivious to what was going on, agreed.

"That's fine. Some sunlight's good anyway."

Eddy smirked as he grabbed Ed by the jacket collar and headed down the stump. While Raz began to walk to the Brain Tumbler, Ann and Double D headed up the stairs and were back outside.

"Let's check out the beach area. I haven't seen that area since Raz and I got here." "

Y-yes. Of course. I would like to see this camp's beach as well."

* * *

Double D never felt so nervous in his entire life. Not even during those times when Nazz was near him. In fact, any feelings for Nazz started to disintegrate into feelings of friendship and nothing more when he first saw Ann.

_"Could it be that Eddy is right? But I had only just met her. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if-?"_

"Hey, Double D. Are you feeling alright? You've been awfully quiet and you look like a nervous wreck. Agent Nien's shooting gallery got to you?" Ann asked.

The brainy Ed reacted in surprised as he heard his new friend speak.

"A-a little. But I think I'll be able to adjust. I-I've never fought anything before and-."

He had to stop talking when he realized he was babbling. He scolded himself in his head as they walked past the Main Cabin and headed toward the lake.

Ann, who was doing her best to get a simple conversation with this guy, wondered if he was alright. Since she told herself not to read his mind, it was difficult to know what was wrong. Was it something she did?

Just as Ann was thinking that question, Double D managed to ask her one.

"So…um…I heard you and Raz were raised in a circus. Is that true?"

Ann was relieved that he managed to talk, but tensed up at the question.

"It's true. But it's kinda…complicated."

Double D was now interested, but when he saw how tense Ann looked, he decided not to pry. But the psychic girl felt that he deserved an answer.

"Circus life is ok. It's just…it's about my brother and our dad. You see…he's been training us hard lately and refused to talk to us about anything involving psychics. This makes it difficult for him and Raz to see eye to eye. In fact, it was because of those two why Raz and I are here."

At Double D's request, Ann told him about her father and brother and the escapade to Whispering Rock as they headed toward the beach area. The smart Ed could see Ann was in a tug-of-war with the male members of her family.

But what about her mother? What was she like?

"And your mother?"

Ann remained silent as she placed her hands into her pocket as they entered the beach area.

"She's…not with us."

Double D flinched at his stupidity for asking that question.

"M-my apologies."

"That's ok. You didn't know." Ann told him.

As they approached the shore, Ann paled as she saw a hand made of water motioning her to come into the lake. Double D, seeing Ann's reaction, looked out to the lake, but saw nothing. But before he could say anything, Elton saw them from the dock and ran up to Ann.

"You have a water phobia? Me too!"

Double D raised an eyebrow at Elton's accusation. Ann, however, raised her hands in defense.

"Uh…no. I mean, yes! Gah! It's just a bunch of hooey anyway. Some gypsies cursed my family to die in water. Talk about nonsense, right?"

Double D wasn't convinced. From Ann's reactions, he could tell that she was hydrophobic.

But a curse? That was where he drew the line.

"Oh. Ok. It just that the fish have been telling me that there's something weird in the lake that's scaring them. It's some sort of brain-eating thing that comes out at night to hunt for victims." Said Elton.

He then ran off.

"See you guys later!"

Once Elton was gone, Double D looked at Ann.

"Gypsy curse?"

Ann flailed in defense again.

"Don't worry about it! It's nothing!"

But it didn't seem like nothing to Double D.

However, before he could inquire about this whole 'water-curse' thing, the smart Ed and the psychic spotted something coming up from the water. Ann got a better look and saw that it was Dogen.

"Dogen? Is that you?"

As the pair approached the boy, Dogen mumbled.

"T.V."

"Dogen. It's me, Ann."

"T.V.?"

As Ann continued to try to talk to Dogen, Double D noticed how glazed the boy's eyes look and began to examine him.

"This is strange. I'm sure that this isn't normal human behavior."

Ann agreed with Double D on the situation. Even though she knew Dogen for a short time, it wasn't normal behavior for him.

Her questions were answered as Dogen turned to the right, when a light flickered in his ear. Curious, the girl grabbed Dogen's neckerchief and looked in his ear.

"Oh, boy. I think I have found the problem, Double D."

Double D, questioning as well, looked into the boy's ear to find…nothing! The smart Ed's eyes widened at the sight of nothing but the outside world.

"I see it. But I don't believe it! He's completely brainless! And yet he's functioning, let alone alive!"

"I know, right?" Ann told him. "We better get him to the Main Cabin. There's a TV in the lounge. He'll be safe there."

Double D nodded in agreement as he and Ann lead the brainless boy to the Main Cabin's lounge. As the two left the M.C., Ann spoke.

"Something's really wrong with that picture and I have a hunch that we'll need Raz and the guys on this as well."

Double D nodded as they headed to the nearest tree stump, the not-so-much-as-a-date officially over.

* * *

Once the pair was back at the Sanctuary, Ann left in the Transit system again to pick up her brother back at the G.P.C. while Double D met up with his two friends. Eddy was the first to greet him with a sly smirk.

"Well, Lover Boy? What did you two do? I want every juicy detail."

"Yum! Juice!" Ed spoke randomly, clearly not understanding the conversation.

Double D furrowed his eyes at Eddy as he spoke.

"Sadly, our…'date' was cut short when we discovered something disturbing. Very disturbing."

Eddy raised an eyebrow at Double D's cryptic message.

"What? You found the geezer naked in the woods or something?"

"Thank you for that other disturbing picture, Eddy. But no. You remember the boy with the aluminum hat, Dogen?"

"The Camp Crybaby? Yeah, so what?"

"Well, when Ann and I were down at the beach, we came across the lad coming out of the lake. Lacking something."

"And?" Eddy asked.

"We have found him deficient his center of psychic abilities and intellect."

Confused at his use of the Thesaurus, Ed spoke to Eddy.

"I think Double D's broken, Eddy."

Sighing, Double D re-answered his companions.

"I meant that his brain is missing."

The sentence left Eddy even more confused, while Ed paled as he went to 'Super Sci-Fi' mode.

"Oh no! The Cockroach Cryptids from the planet Omicron Persei 23 have begun their invasion of Earth and have started with the weakest of the strongest of humans! They will collect brains to season their giant tacos!"

The two sane Eds stared at disbelief at their friend's stupidity.

"Ok, you have got to take a break from watching _Futurama,_ Ed." Eddy told Ed.

Clearing his mind of the Cockroach Cryptids, Double D spoke.

"Although I agree with Eddy on that part, I am becoming quite concerned. I mean, it's impossible to lose a brain without visible stitches and scarring."

"Eh, you worry too much, Double D. I've heard from one of the psychic kids that Dogen is always like that." Eddy told him in a nonchalant manner.

Double D rolled his eyes at Eddy's easygoing attitude of the situation. He then remembered that they can obtain more badges while they try to figure out what's going on.

Finding Agent Cruller entering the main chamber, Double D approached the former Psychonaut.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Cruller, but what is our next task?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked that, sonny. Apparently, Razputin cannot go further into his mind unless he learns how to levitate, which will be your next class."

He then pulled out five green badges with a pair of oars crossed on each one. He spoke as he handed them to the Eds.

"Use these Oarsman Badges to access the area where Agent Vodello is teaching levitation, since it's one of her signature powers. The two remaining badges are for Anastasia and Razputin. Have them manage the canoes, since they are the only transport you need to get to Milla."

He then ushered the boys on.

"Good luck, boys! And tell the twin whippersnappers that I wish them luck as well!"

Double D nodded as he, Eddy, and Ed returned to the surface.

* * *

On the surface, the Eds spotted Ann and Raz approaching them from the G.P.C. area. Double D handed them the badges.

"According to Agent Cruller, these badges will allow us to train under the tutelage of Miss Vodello."

The twins grinned as they took the badges, with Raz muttering.

"Agent Milla Vodello: The Mental Minx."

"I take it that you have heard of Agent Vodello?" Double D asked as the five of them headed toward the beach.

"Are you kidding? They did a whole segment on her in _True Psychic Tales Magazine._ Agent Vodello is well known when it comes to levitation. She's also known to be quite the party person." Ann explained, clearly showing that she idolized the Psychonaut.

At the word 'party', Eddy grinned like a madman.

"Did you say 'party'?"

"Eddy! We are going into Agent Vodello's mind to learn how to levitate, not to party!" Double D scolded him.

"Relax, Double D. Don't let that 'brainless bit' ruffle your feathers." Eddy told him, secretly smirking at his private thoughts on the party.

Once they reached the beach, the Eds noticed the twins' wary gaze toward the water.

"C-come on, Raz. L-let's get to the canoes. Fast!"

"I'm right beside you, sis!"

As the pair walked into the boathouse, Eddy looked Double D.

"What's with them?"

"It seems that the two of them are hydrophobic."

"You mean they're GAY?" Eddy yelled in panic.

Double D rolled his eyes.

"Hydrophobic means 'fear of water.' Raz and Ann are afraid of the lake and any other large bodies of water."

"Ok~? That's a dumb fear." Eddy scoffed.

Double D kept silent as they headed toward the canoes and, with the twins as their drivers, canoed to the floating dock near the boundary line of the camp.

Once they were on the dock, Raz whispered in awe as the Eds took in the sight of the odd mental states of the kids and their levitating teacher.

"*gasp* There she is!" Ann whispered.

Without opening her eyes, Milla spoke.

"And there you are, darlings. Do not worry. I have heard about you three boys and you are welcome to my class. And Anastasia, I got in contact with you and your brother's father and he's going to be here tomorrow to pick you two up."

The twins paled at the mention of their Dad.

"Our…father?"

"Oh, got to go! The race is starting!" Milla replied before she fell silent again.

"Oh man~! We're so busted, Raz. Next time you hatch a plan like this, remind me to punch you in the face." Ann groaned, unaware that Raz had walked over to Lili, who had already finished Milla's course.

As he talked to her, Ann and the Eds learned that while in the Brain Tumbler, Raz saw a vision of a tower made of thorns and that there was someone who looked like he was ready to attack Dogen, which Lili finished with an accurate description of the unknown person.

"So it's not just me." She spoke in awe.

"But...how? And why all the meat?"

Lili narrowed her eyes as she headed to her canoe.

"I don't know, but I think it's time I find out where this is coming from."

Once she was back on her canoe, she looked at the twins and the new boys.

"Let's rendezvous tonight at the old boathouse for debriefing."

Eddy snickered as he whispered to his two friends.

"She wants us to show our underwear."

Ed snickered while Double D rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. He was at least grateful that the twins and Lili didn't hear his short companion.

"This is so cool!" Raz spoke.

"Yeah! It feels like that time in _True Psychic Tales _#314 where…"

But Lili stopped her out-of-character babbling when she noticed that the twins and the Eds were giving inquisitive stares. She narrowed her eyes in embarrassment as she told them off.

"Shut up!"

After that, she took off to begin the investigation.

Shrugging their shoulders on their thoughts about the girl, the quintet of youths approached Milla. Raz spoke out for his sister, their friends, and himself.

"Agent Vodello? We were ordered to report here for levitation training. We have completed the coach's obstacle course, and Sasha showed us how to shoot!"

Milla responded in light anger and confusion.

"You know? I'd expect something like that from Morceau, but Sasha?"

Desperate to get into the class, Raz continued.

"Agent Nien said that you were the most powerful levitator the Psychonauts had."

This surprised Milla.

"Sasha said that? Really? I didn't' know he noticed."

"Oh, you know. We only work with the best teachers."

Milla smiled at the compliment.

"Flirt! Ok. Let's party."

With that said, Milla opened her blue mental door that had been sitting there for a time and Raz, Ann, Ed, Double D, and Eddy entered her mind and the outrageous party that continuously went on in the Brazilian Levitator's mind.

* * *

_Please review and no flames, please._

_Next time...Chapter 8: Milla's Dance Party!_


	8. Milla's Dance Party

**Chapter 8**

**Milla's Dance Party**

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been loaded with demands on three of my fics. But you can now do your happy dances. :)_

* * *

After entering Milla's brain, the five cadets were taken aback by the funky 70's environment that was the Psychonaut's psyche. Each of the five responded in their own way. Ed, being himself, spoke in a simple, yet laughable tone.

"Pretty colors."

Double D spoke next.

"My, my. This is the complete opposite of Agent Nein's psyche."

Ann responded to him.

"No, the opposite would be a madman's mind."

While Eddy was liking this lesson more and more.

"Sweet party! Milla defiantly knows how to party."

"I'm glad you think so, darling." A familiar voice spoke.

"Agent Vodelo? Where are you?" Raz asked.

It was then that a funky-style screen appeared with Milla dancing in a multi-colorful background.

"On TV, of course. Where I was always meant to be. I mean, look at my hair, darlings. How can hair this fabulous not be on TV?"

"Just not right, Agent Vodelo." Eddy schmoozed, somewhat agreeing with the psychonaut, even though he preferred to have the spotlight on him.

Milla continued to speak to the five cadets.

"Now darlings. The best way to learn levitation is to just try it. I'm gonna give you Levitation Learner's Permits. They will only work while you're in my mind. After you finish my course, I'll give you the REAL merit badge, baby. First, you got to show me how to use it."

The cadets were lucky enough to see Quentin run on a ball of light and jumped, with the ball at his feet, over a gap that was 'conveniently' placed there. As they watched, Eddy spoke.

"Great. How are we supposed to do that?"

Raz laughed as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Well, it's a good thing my sister's a fan of Agent Vodelo and had perfected levitation beforehand."

Ann groaned.

"Shut up, Raz."

Eddy, ignoring Ann's words, went bug-eyed at the group's sole female.

"YOU know how to levitate? Teach us so we can party!"

"Eddy!" Double D scolded him.

However, knowing that they needed to get across, Ann spoke to the boys.

"Ok. The first thing you got to do is clear your mind. Once that's done, focus your power into a sphere. The hard part is balancing on the ball when it comes."

It took several tries, but everyone managed to learn how to levitate, with Ed on a green ball, Double D on a blue ball, Eddy on a yellow ball, Raz on an orange ball, and Ann on a purple ball. Since this was child's play for them, the twins had to teach the Ed's how to move on a ball, Double D proving to be the most difficult case.

In the end, Eddy made Double D hold Ann's arm, much to the brainy Ed's embarrassment, and have them work together while the rest moved onward. Being the lovable oaf that he is, Ed spoke.

"Come on, Double D. Think of it as walking on a jawbreaker."

Eddy grinned.

"Now THAT'S my kind of thinking. Good work, lumpy."

Despite Ed's encouragement, Double D decided that he would rather hold his crush's arm than fall multiple times and get nowhere. Once they were all close to the edge of the divide, Eddy spoke.

"Ok, Ann. How do we get across?"

"That's easy. Jump. Your subconscious will take care of your levitation ball."

Since trusting Ann had gotten him this far, Eddy did as he was instructed and jumped across with Raz and Ed, with Raz helping them gain their balance.

"I did it?" Eddy asked.

Jumping with Double D, Ann spoke.

"That was just one obstacle."

"Anastasia's right, darlings. The lesson is far from over."

Milla spoke again on the TV as three loops appeared over a longer gap.

"Now for this next one, you're really gonna have to fly. Once you get up in the air, try using your ball as a balloon to float. Just jump for those rings as high as you can and then do your Psi-Float. Don't be afraid, darlings."

"Oh, I can do this." Ed spoke.

Ann replied in surprise.

"Y-you can?"

Answering her question, Ed ran forward and jumped into the air. Then, with quick movement unusual for the dumb Ed, Ed grabbed his ball and floated through the rings, which caused the bouncer stature to open his arms to reveal the next passage.

With surprise on their faces, the remaining cadets followed Ed's technique and each one floated through all three rings. Milla appeared on the floating TV again.

"Outstanding, darlings!"

She then spoke in a softer tone.

"Ok. Just between you and me, this end of the party is dead. Come find me on the other side of the party and I'll give you each a merit badge for real. Never keep a girl waiting long, young men. And Anastasia, darling. Be sure to keep your friends in line, right?"

Milla then blew a kiss at the boys before disappearing from the screen.

Eddy became excited.

"You heard her, guys. Let's head to the party!"

"And get our merit badges, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come on!"

Double D shook his head as he spoke to the twins.

"As you can tell, Eddy loves parties."

Raz then grinned.

"Well it'll be a good motivational strategy for him to ace this course."

Double D then muttered as Raz rolled off to join Eddy and Ed.

"If only that worked for his schoolwork."

"I take it Eddy's not exactly 'average' when it comes to grades?"

Double D stiffened as he realized that he was still holding on to Ann, which meant that she heard him. Trying to keep his blush down, he spoke.

"Let's just say that if it weren't for me, those two would have never made it to Jr. High school."

As they rolled along, Ann spoke.

"Guess that means you have a tough time on your hands with those two, huh?"

Double D spoke, trying to keep his balance on his ball.

"Usually. Though I wish that they would study and actually do their own homework more than once."

Deciding not to talk about it anymore, Ann spoke.

"Come on. The others will get cranky if we don't hurry."

Double D giggled as he continued his training with the more experience psychic.

Eddy was watching the whole scene as Ed and Raz were working their way to get to the top of the club, using fans and rings to lift up their balls. It was funny to Eddy watching them because from his point of view, Double D was acting like a shy schoolgirl while Ann was the more masculine of the two. Talk about opposites attract.

"Man, I wish I had a camera." He snickered.

Once they were in the entrance tube, Eddy called out to the pair.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet. Milla said to get to the top, we need to jump on these flower platforms and use our floats to get to where she is."

The pair blushed as Eddy began making his way to the upper platforms. Double D apologized again.

"Sorry again about Eddy. He can be real impetuous most of the time."

Figuring that 'impetuous' meant 'impatient', Ann shook her head.

"It's nothing for you to apologize for. Now come on. We've got to keep moving."

Double D nodded as the pair bounced on each platform and followed Eddy to the first dance platform, where some of the campers were partying.

Milla continued to give instructions which enabled the five cadets to continue onward. But as she and Double D were about to reach the ladder, Ann spotted an opening on one side of the wall.

"Ann?" Double D asked.

Ann pointed to the opening.

"There. Let's check it out."

Double D immediately became nervous.

"B-but what about the others?"

"They can take care of themselves for a few minutes. I think I see a Memory Vault down there."

Without any more arguing, Double D Psy-Floated with Ann to the opening, where there was a room that was far different from the rest of Milla's mind. Instead of any source of partying, the small room resembled a nursery. There were cradles, toys, a toy chest, and a Memory Vault.

As they began to approach the living vault, both youths felt something dark from the toy chest. Deciding he wanted to get out of this place as fast as he could, Double D hit the Memory Vault and exposed a memory that surprised him and Ann.

It was of Milla, but not as a psychonaut. Instead, she was a nurse in an orphanage. Each click of the memory showed how Milla loved her job and the children adoring her. From story time, to their meals, and their music time. But then one night, Milla had come home from grocery shopping when she saw that the orphanage was on fire. From the look of the last panel, which showed Milla in anguish over the cries of the burning orphans, the former nurse-turned psychonaut felt that it was her fault that the children had died.

Shocked, Double D and Ann left the nursery and continued their trek through the party. After climbing a long, twisted ladder that lead to a pinball like chamber, Ann spoke.

"I'm sorry."

This confused Double D.

"For what?"

"For making you suffer through my curiosity. If I hadn't insisted that we'd check out that room…"

Double D placed a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"You don't need to apologize; Ann. Curiosity always gets the better of us. Even me. Sure that piece of information was disquieting, but anyone could've done what we did. Seeing an unwanted memory by accident is not a crime. And I'm sure Agent Vodelo would forgive us for seeing that memory."

Though still silent because of her guilt, Ann managed a smiled as she helped Double D with his levitation until they came to a set of double doors where Ed, Eddy, and Raz were waiting.

"About time, you two. What were you doing down there?" Eddy asked, giving Double D an impish smirk that nearly exposed his dirty thoughts.

"We were just delayed for a moment. That's all." Double D stated.

Mentally groaning, Eddy spoke again.

"Well come on. Let's get moving."

The reunited five made their way to another floating area where there was another Memory Vault hopping around, which Ed body slammed on accident, revealing another memory.

This memory was a collage of moments Milla had experienced in the Psychonauts with Sasha Nein. From defusing a bomb on a politician while catching the bomber, masquerading at galas, mental combat in the air and sea, to stealing what looked like a brain? It then showed one event where there was an explosion and Milla fell on top of Sasha, both of them seeming to be smiling.

This put a smile on Ann and Double D's faces, knowing that Milla healed with the help of the Psychonauts and Agent Nein. Eddy grinned at Raz.

"Looks like the Teach has a thing for the stiff in the underground lab."

Even though Raz respected the two psychonauts, he couldn't help but snicker at Eddy's remark.

The group made their way to another platform above them. But this one had a flower in the middle with acid, electricity, and fire on each petal. In the center was a pole that led up to the next floor with spikes around it. There was also a blue petal that none of them could identify. It was then that Milla spoke again.

"When you are levitating, you are also protected from all sorts of icky things. But some things, like those spikes, those are always bad news whether you are levitating or not. So watch out!"

Ed and Eddy decide to play a bit by levitating over the fire and electric petals.

"Hey Raz, look at us! Don't we belong in show business, too?" Eddy called.

Raz laughed.

"Yeah. You'd make a great acrobats, guys."

Deciding to avoid the hazards, the twins and Double D made their way to the blue unknown petal. But when they tried to cross it, the hand that the twins saw before at the lake attempted to grab them. Seeing this, the twins screamed as they clutched onto the pole for dear life, with Double D hanging on to Ann.

Eddy was laughing while Milla spoke, seeing this.

"Hmm. That shouldn't be happening. Darlings. Do you two have some problems with water? Do you want to talk about it?"

Deciding to avoid the question, Raz and Ann spoke at the same time.

"Uh…It's a long story. Maybe later."

"Ok. I'm always here for you, darlings. Let me just say that it's very normal for children your age."

Ann and Raz looked at each other, thinking 'yeah, right' since the reason was not a normal one.

Without another word, the twins and the Ed's climbed up the pole and made their way through another door.

* * *

When they reached the other side, the five cadets found themselves at an unusual race track. There, Crystal, Clem, and Bobby Zilch were waiting at the starting line. Milla spoke once again over the announcement.

"Ok! It's time to see how fast you are, darlings. Ready? Get set. Go, baby, go!"

"Run for it!" Eddy yelled as he and the others ran like crazy to beat Bobby, who was faster than Crystal and Clem.

Wanting to get back at Bobby for the stunts he pulled in Basic Braining, Raz and Ann complied with Eddy's demand, with Ed running alongside them and Double D trying to keep up with Ann's pace.

The race was treacherous, with giant spark plugs that threaten to zap the racers, though Ed was having fun bumping into them. It was a mile before any of them caught sight of the finish line.

"RUN, GUYS, RUN!" Eddy cried out.

The five racers ran as fast as they could, only to stop as Milla spoke on the announcer again.

"You did it! You're quick like Greasy Lightning. I'm so proud of you, darlings."

After looking behind them to see Bobby still trying to get to the finish line, the Ed's and the twins realized that they have crossed the finish line first in a five-way tie. Eddy fist-pumped.

"Yes!"

Ed was just Ed and Double D was panting heavily as Ann helped him stay steady. Raz looked around and saw an opening that no doubt led to where Milla was.

"Come on. This way." Raz directed as he led the others into the tunnel.

* * *

When they came out on the other side, the five cadets found themselves in a large room with a huge inactive fan on the floor and tubes that were blowing columns of bubbles. Milla spoke again.

"Ok. If you want to get up to where the action is, you're gonna have to do a lot of floating in this room, darlings. Good thing you're so light on your feet."

Understanding what she meant, Double D looked at Ann.

"I-I think I can perform on my own, now."

"Are you sure?" Ann asked.

The smart Ed nodded. Carefully, Ann let go of Double D and kept an eye on him as the others floated up the bubbles and made their way to the entrance. With the whole course as his practice course, Double D was able to walk on his own ball, though still a bit off balanced, and made his way to the bubble tubes. The floating part was easier for him than moving on his ball. Once Double D was on his way, Ann, with the help of her levitation, made her way to a switch she saw earlier and used her Psy-Palm on it, which activated the fan and unlocked the door.

Ann, unlike the others, used the large fan to get her to the entrance where her brother and her new friends were. Once they were assembled, the quintet went through the door and found a sphere-like room with floating platforms in it. And on the biggest one, in the middle of the room, was Milla Vodelo in the mental flesh.

"About time." Eddy muttered as he and the others used their levitation powers to meet up with Milla, who was dancing when they greeted her.

She greeted them in her own unique style.

"Who's that I see? It's Razputin, Anastasia, Ed, Eddward, and Eddy! The Rolling Rock Stars. In the flesh! And just in time. The party was dying without you, darlings. Here. I have a little party favor for each one of you."

The 'party favor' turned out to be the Psychonauts Merit Badge for Levitation that the five had worked so hard for. As each one of the five cadets received their badges, Milla walked up and kissed each one of them on the cheek.

"So cute!"

Being a typical boy, Raz rubbed his cheek to get the kiss off, while Eddy happily accepted it and Ed had no idea what was going on. Double D flushed while Ann was a bit indifferent as the five left Milla's mental shindig.

* * *

_**Back in the Real World…**_

Once the five were back into their own consciousness, Milla spoke to them.

"Don't be strangers, darlings."

"Thank you, Agent Vodelo."

Raz, Ann, and Double D spoke at the same time.

"Now it's back to the lab to save Dogen." Raz spoke.

But Milla thought otherwise.

"Dogen's not in the lab, sweetie. He's watching TV in the lounge with the other children."

Raz tried to explain.

"I meant the dream Dogen from my Dream Tumbler mission. If I can find out what's happening to him, maybe that would give me a clue on who stole real Dogen's brain."

But Milla thought it was something else as she continued to meditate.

"Oh. I'm afraid he's just like that."

Deciding to leave it at that, Raz and the others left the docks and made their way to the shores. But Raz didn't end his 'save Dogen's brain' bit.

"Ann. I'm gonna need you to go back into my psyche again."

Ann folded her arms as she gave her brother an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Uh, Raz. According to Agent Cruller, we have to stay away from each other's brains until tomorrow. Otherwise, our psyches will merge again."

Raz rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Eddy, meanwhile, was groaning as they headed to the tree stump.

"Man~. I wanted to stay at that party."


End file.
